A World of Greed
by RookieNeir
Summary: The world of Pokemon is not what we think it is. Power is what the regions want, and 16 normal teenagers are surprised how much the world has changed from the games they love. After they enter Nexus Academy, their quest for coming back to Earth or fixing this rotten world starts. A darker look at the Pokemon world, with occasional humor.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: Hello and welcome to another story. I made this because I needed to put some ideas I had in my mind going on for months, but I can't put them in GAME ON! (my main story) because it would be too out of place. So, I'll accept Ocs. If you, for some reason, haven't read the summary, your characters will be normal persons from planet Earth until now. Here's the form (send it by PM please):**

* * *

**Name (must be between 10 and 16):**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Background (you can put which Pokemon games he/she played, if he/she played any Pokemon, whatever that you consider important and it has happened to him/her in the past):**

**Country and city:**

**Family:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Fears:**

**Pokemon (up to three if it has multiple evolutions it will have to go through all of them) Here I need the moves and personality of the Pokemon:**

**What do they look for in friendship and romance:**

**Clothes:**

**Theme A and Theme B (just for the sake of it, should fit the character):**

* * *

**There we go, now, to the prologue. This story will have SONGS that are recommended you play in YouTube just for a nicer atmosphere.**

* * *

_Prologue_

The Pokemon world. Believe it or not, it has changed so much throughout the years. Technology has grown so much, the amount of trainers and young enthusiasts is slowly decreasing. Nowadays, the people run around with machines made from the power of Pokemon. And the credit goes to who? You guessed it, the original minds of their creators.

The criminals don't simply appear for two months. Constant crimes are committed every now and then. The place we know is much, much darker. Some of them still use Pokemon, but creating a bond with them isn't as easy as lowering their health and throwing a metal ball at their heads. Probably the main reason why people use machines now is because Pokemon became more intelligent, they realize if their owner's worth suffering for. The ones that own a Pokemon are either discriminated or treated as Gods, depending on the place. Johto and Kanto are in war currently, due the later ones don't agree with Johto's decision of banning Pokemon.

Children now have to go through a school for at least three years to become independent. Gyms are now organized by the leader of the gym. It is not necessary to battle to win a badge. The important thing you need to know is that you have to finish school first. Elesa, for example, does contests for winning the badge. But, it has all lost it's sense now. People with the machines may enter the competitions, for one reason. Interest. Winning the Pokemon League rewards you with a HUGE ton of money, working as a Gym Leader even gives you money. Since everyone still uses Pokemon, machines normal contestants use are no match for a bonded Pokemon. The Gym Leaders and Champions are becoming more and more corrupt, being interested in money. For instance, Wallace from Hoenn is rumored to be commanding the region from the shadows.

A new country has risen in the Pokemon world. Ronah, is gathering Leaders and Champions all throughout the world. This region focuses more on the machines, making even more advance technology. It is important to mention that its education is the best in all the planet, Nexus School. Of course, this place has it's dark secrets, with an evil Team organizing the region's capital. Johto's banning Pokemon. Hoenn's being commanded by a power seeker. Sinnoh's crime rate has risen to unimaginable levels. And Unova is changing all what the tournaments are consisted of and is primarily, the main region who covers all the dark secrets related to the League members.

Greed fills this planet. Who will fix all it's corruption? Looking at the circumstances, no one knows.

* * *

You know, lately it has been bothering me how people consider Pokemon as childish just because they watch the show. I mean, it's simply not a fully fleshed out world. Well, maybe it is, but the most popular media of showing it isn't.

I am Lawliet Jackman, a fourteen years old teen who is bored of his life and simply wants one as entertaining as the ones in the Pokemon world. However, that does not seem possible at the moment. If you are interested, I am blond with green eyes, fringe very near them and reaching the start of my neck. Also, I am tall and of regular weight. Are you pleased? Good.

The country I call home is Scotland. A lovely country, always relatively cold. Heck, the highest temperature here in summer was only 91,22 º F. Or 32 ºc. Whatever you like best, my point is, it isn't very hot for a summer. I lived in Glasgow and while being the city with most citizens of all the country it wasn't exactly chaotic.

The sun was rising. I am currently in my winter break, so there is nothing to worry...except the homework my teachers left me. Oh well, I have two weeks to finish them. No biggie.

As I got up, I dressed with black pants, black boots, a green jacket with a light blue long sleeved T-shirt and a scarf surrounding my neck. Yeah, it is cold. Why do I dress like that if I just woke up, you ask? No special reason, I simply want to go out for a walk. And yes, I'm lying, I'm going to go play some Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 with a friend of mine. Also, the reason we're playing this early is because we want to.

As I entered the dining room of my house, my mother and father were sitting at the table. The man was reading the newspaper and the woman was eating toast with butter on it.

"Hi, Lawliet." my mother greeted.

"Hi, mother."

"You're going out to play with Jennifer?" my father interrogated me.

"Yes, I know it's early, but we think it is better this way."

You know, lately I have been thinking how different a person is in his mind compared to how this person behaves with certain people. I'm pretty sure the difference is remarkable.

"Honey, would you do me a favor and wake up your little sister?" my mother requested. "She has to go ice skating in an hour, she has to prepare."

Oh, yeah, I have a little sister. She's eight years old, but pretty mature for her age. She's also blonde...

"Hey, Sabrina, wake up. Ice skating."

"Go awaaaay Lawy..."

I hate when she calls me Lawy. Fact.

"Mom says you get up. So you get up, or I pull you."

"Alright, alright...jesus..."

She sat on her bed and stood up. I went out of the room, grabbed a toast and my cobalt 3DS, said bye to my mother and father and headed off to the cathedral, where Jennifer and me were going to meet.

I finished eating my toast. Goddamn, I really want another one. You know what I really want? The world to change. Sadly, I know it won't. It just won't. I hate to think about it, but all that fantasy, all those majestic worlds we create...will never exist.

Ever.

Once at the cathedral, I waited for Jennifer. She arrived three minutes late from expected. Her hair was long up to her waist, brown. Her small nose and small mouth made people go "Awww!". She sat next to me, on a bench.

"So, shall we battle?"

"Go ahead."

Twelve o' clock. We met here at 09, though. We have battled, traded, everything. Our passion for Pokemon is what made us friends. We decided that we should go eat some hamburgers.

"Meet you at Chips in thirty minutes OK, Lawy?"

She knows it annoys me. I nodded. The girl went rushing to her home to grab another videogame. I'm sure of it. With nothing to do, I entered the cathedral. And here's when things start getting weird.

Let's start. Beginning, there was no one at the cathedral. Which is pretty shocking. There was an unbelievable dead silence, more silent than normal. That is, until my 3DS started beeping. I checked it and it was running the game. A text there said "Not what it seems". What is this, a freaking creepypasta? I want you to know that I'm freaked out. The benches made breaking noises, just when the doors closed. My eyes went for the ceiling. It was disintegrating. All the pieces were flying, the sky was white. The floor disappeared too. And so I begun, as my distance faded. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming, but if there is something Lawy knows for sure it is that he doesn't like it.

After all of that nonsense, I fell flat on the grass. Where, I don't know. The look of the grass is so familiar...and that face that is coming close to me...

"Hey, are you OK, Lawy?" he asked.

No...it has to be impossible. Could I possibly be...?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. This was inspired by NightFall00 stories, so check them out if you liked this prologue.**


	2. Different

**A/N: Today, I'll just be answering reviews and listing OCs, unlike my other Author Notes.**

**To Debbie and Guest: I only accept OCs by PM and they have to be human.**

**NightFall00: Don't call him Lawy or he'll get mad.**

**All the people who sent me a Private Message with an OC have their character in. By the way, you all maybe like "HEY ROOKIENEIR YOU IDIOT WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU UPLOAD ANY OF YOUR STORIES I'M GOING TO THROW BRICKS AT YOUR HOUSE!" Here's the reason, my computer went boom (it doesn't work anymore) and the data I had of my two stories is now lost. ****So, yay.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Different_

**Lawliet's Point of View.**

Walking up to me, a boy of what seemed to be twelve got near to me. The part that was shocking is, well, his appearance is very close to the humans in the Pokemon games. I'm certain it's not a dream, because that would be too cliché. Besides, the grass feels real…it doesn't look like the one from Earth, though.

My view was driven to my hands. Anime style. This is not very funny. I feel like someone threw a baseball ball to my forehead. Weak, my hands and legs tremble. Damn it.

"Lawliet, what the hell happened to you? Your face is awfully pale, do you want to get me a doctor?" The boy asked.

What, what do I do? The sky was gray, covered by storm clouds. Best thing to do would be to play along or say I have amnesia or something.

"Uh...I fear I may suffer a little bit of a sudden amnesia." I suddenly spoke. I turned my head to look at the boy closely. First thing to mention is his very noticeable purple eyes, right next to his small nose. His face was sort of triangular, in any case, a long face would be the appropriate word. The boy's hair was short from the front, with very little hair (and very short) over his forehead. The pale brown color that the hair had was pretty gaudy. Slender, but not tall.

"What?! You have got to be kidding me." He fell, to his knees. A pair of tears ran across from his eyes to his chin. Sorry, I can barely believe what I'm going through too.

"Now, don't cry, please. Remind me, who are you? My family, everything I need to know, tell me." I ordered.

"You're...you're my brother Lawliet." He said, with a broken voice. That can't be...I've never been here before! "My name is George Bries. You're Lawliet Bries. Our family is our father and mother, mother is a lawyer and our father administers all the computers on the Devon Corporation from Ronah."

Devon Corporation, that's the name of a company in Hoenn. I guess I'm really in the Pokemon world. I let out a sigh. It's difficult to follow all this. "What's Ronah?" I asked him.

"R-ronah...it's our home, our region. The place we live in, we're going to enter Nexus Academy in the next five weeks. Don't you remember the exam?"

"Do they teach us about Pokemon?"

Oh no, I shouldn't have said that, if he realizes that...

George frowned. "Are you playing games with me? Didn't you say you have amnesia?" Shit, he bought it.

I rolled over the grass to face the sky. I grabbed my nose, stressed. No options left but to explain.

After what seemed ten minutes, I explained all he needed to know about me. Everything. On a more positive side, it seems I have regained enough energy to stand up. George was crouching, next to my head. The look on his face. A puzzled one, it was.

"Don't worry, I believe you." He broke the silence. The boy was watching me, emotionless. "You're saying this world, it's all a video game."

"Yes, but I've never heard about Ronah."

"The world was like that, a long time ago. Pokemon are rarely used. They hide and sometimes bring chaos. It's not like throwing a Poke-Ball at their heads. A person has to make the Pokemon to trust one. Now, we use machines. Criminals are common nowadays, school, everything you said that existed in your world, exists here. Corruption, bad people. The world is really chaotic and is...maybe even worse than yours. At least from what you've told me."

"So, this lively place seen in the video games...you're saying it has changed into a world of greed, am I correct?

"Yes. I...don't fully believe in you."

"You're contradicting yourself." I answered, coldly.

"Maybe you've just, hit your head and created a world to fill in your missing memories. Although, it seems too complete and elaborated."

"I can say the same about you, maybe I'm in coma in my world and you're part of my imagination."

"I get your point." George stood up and offered me hand. I grabbed his and stood up. I've been better, but I guess it can do. "You know...it's up to your decision if you act like Lawliet Bries or Lawliet Jackman. My choice would be to simply play along. In the meanwhile, we should try and find someone who knows what may have happened to you and get you back, but it doesn't make sense."

What a random phrase to throw in the middle of a speech. I frowned and looked at him. "What doesn't make sense?"

"You WERE my brother before you fell and stomped your head on that rock." He replied, pointing the rock. So that's what happened. "Your appearance was exactly the same, also your way of speaking."

"You're still holding that theory about me simply making up something, but amnesia doesn't work that way. You don't forget certain memories and have others. My mind wouldn't be able to create an entire way of living in a couple of minutes."

"That's true, you never stuttered while explaining." After that sentence, the boy remained silent. All of the sudden, both hands went to his waist. "Play along, I'll guide you. Tell you everything you may need to know."

"If that's what you think its best."

A little smile appeared on his face. The way he talked to me, I can sense that George feels that I'm not his brother, but he doesn't want to reveal it because it sounds incoherent. "Come on, we need to get back to my home. This is Route 6 of the Ronah region. The closest town is our home, Stormkev City."

We walked south from our position, in what seemed to be an extremely empty and melancholic atmosphere. "So we're going to attend Nexus Academy? What is it all about?"

"Nexus Academy is the school of the highest popularity in the world and is universally acclaimed. You have to enter between the age of ten and sixteen to become independent. We study math, history, geography, etc. Do you have those kind of things in your world?"

"Yeah, we do. That's basically school. Do you talk about Pokemon?"

George sighed. "Pokemon are kind of a tabu nowadays. Well, Johto and Kanto are in war due to Johto thinking Pokemon are dangerous and should be annihilated. If you want my opinion, they're no better than them if they do that."

"To think a world can change this much. This is messed up."

Walking side to side, we looked at each other faces, not paying attention to the road. We're becoming friends, it seems. "When did all the controversy started?" I asked.

"When Ronah was discovered, the regions fought to see who would get the region. Slowly, people started going, to the unknown of the leaders of each one of this. Ronah had power in a few years. Johto and Ronah argued about politics but finally, in a face to face meeting...Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo...he wiped them out?"

"Mewtwo killed a very interesting portion of the Johto population. It was a disaster. Strange thing is, he was dressed with an electronic armor. Rumors say it was being controlled by someone, or some corporation. And that's when the world went to the devil."

"It does seem fishy. Humans have closed minds, maybe that's why they won't-"

I tripped again and fell flat on the floor. What the hell? I turned around. A body. A girl, facing the floor, unconscious with brown hair covering her navy shirt. Forcing myself to get up, I went straight to her.

"Erin? What is she doing here?" George broke the silence.

"Do we know her?"

"She is the only one that will go to Nexus Academy that we know, but barely. I don't even remember her surname." George admitted.

She had freckles on her cheeks and nose. Erin seemed pretty tall. In an impulse, I touched her nose, very quickly. Why? I'm not sure, I just did.

Nothing. I wonder if she's dead. What could have killed her anyway? This Route is unlike any in the Pokemon world; it's just a long path, with trees by the sides. Wait, she's waking up.

"OOOOOOW!"

My finger hurt intensely. She bit my finger. This girl freaking bit my finger. I tried to pull it off, but she wouldn't let go. Her brown eyes headed for mine. As soon as she did that, Erin turned red as a tomato. Finally letting go of my finger, she stood up and swept the dirt of her skirt.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I...didn't mean to..."

* * *

**Erin's Point of View**

Darn, I messed up. Wait...where...am I? Why do those people look like the ones in Pokemon? Why am I not in Ireland? What the heck...

"Hey, there is no problem. My finger doesn't think the same, though, hehe." The green eyed guy responded.

"Hehehehe." I laughed. God, I've always been terrible with guys.

"Erin, what were you doing here?" The smaller one asked. How does this one know my name anyway? What?!

"Um...I don't seem to remember...who am I?" The green eyed one reacted in a very particular way. Shocked. Why does it matter to him?

The other two exchanged looks. Is there something they're not telling me here? Ugh, maybe they'll try to trick me and rape me. What kind of idiot do these morons think I am?

"Look, I'm not buying any of your shit; I don't plan on being raped, so I'll be leavi-"

"We're not going to rape you, don't be paranoid. By the look of your face you barely know where you are." The blonde guy admitted. "I'm Lawliet, this is my brother, George."

I don't like this fella. "I said I'm leaving." I walked away north from our position. However, I was interrupted in my way...

"Do you come from a place you know as the real world?" Lawliet interrogated. "Do your surroundings seem similar to a video game?"

I'm not sure if telling them the truth is the good idea. Screw it, I'll go with it. "Pokemon."

Lawliet smiled, creepily. George, from the other side, seemed confused but at the same way like if he was understanding something. What's up with this guys anyway.

"Lawliet here is also in the same problem you are."

No kidding...are we really in the Pokemon world? This is frustrating.

* * *

**George's Point of View**

Bingo...so this is not really Lawliet's imagination. Good, she must be so confused right now.

After another long while, we explained everything to Erin. All this stuff. It seems so weird. We agreed to guide her, at least I'll be the one doing that. Back in Stormkev, I told her where her home was and she said goodbye.

"So it's not amnesia, do you see?" Lawliet pointed out.

"You'll have a hard time. You still consider the possibility of you creating things, right?"

Lawliet sighed. "That's what any normal person would do. It sucks though. For you, it must feel terrible. And, well I can't also tell if you're real or not. But...thank you. Doesn't matter what I think, I'm grateful, George."

Smiling, I punched his back softly. "Whatever I can do for my brother, or at least who I thought he was." As soon as Erin walked away, we headed to our home.

On the way there, we passed right next to Devon Corporation. "So this is where your father works, right?" Lawliet asked. I nodded.

Stormkev is one of the biggest cities in Ronah, with Capital holding this title. Ignoring that fact, Stormkev is a city of business, not a lot of tourists came. It has the largest amount of citizens, that's for sure. Heading towards my home, we stumbled upon a person with a mechanical right arm, which had sparks coming off this mechanism.

"Is that one of the machines you mentioned, George?" My fake brother asked. I nodded. This person was inches ahead of us. All of the sudden, he stood still. The man turned around. He was about Lawliet's height, very muscular, bald, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Excuse me sir, is something the matter?" His expression didn't change. I became worried this guy had the wrong intentions. He lift his arm and tried punching me, Lawliet pushed me to the side. And I fell. around to see what happened, Lawliet was flying through the air, electrified. The man walked towards me. I closed my eyes, frightened.

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes, curling into a ball. A Pokemon resembling an ghost launch a dark ball to the man. This man got blasted away. Right behind of the ghost, a teen with dark brown hair and with fierce green looking eyes was giving orders to the Pokemon. He was wearing grey muscle shirt, black, zip-up hoodie and camo trousers.

"Psybeam!" he shouted. A rainbow colored beam was fired to the man. He could barely stand up. As a last resort, he tried throwing an electricity ray to the ghost, which it quickly dodged. "Shadow Ball to the arm." The attacker got his arm shattered to pieces. The teenager walked quickly to where the man was and grabbed him by his neck.

"What's your business atacking people? Is it really necessary?" Our defender asked, filled with anger. The man remained quiet. "Answer me! Do you have a reason to do so?"

"Stop it."

Lawliet stood up, with blood falling from his mouth. "We'll get him to the authorities. It's not worth our time." I'm impressed by Lawliet being this rude; however, the guy nearly killed us so I guess it's understandable.

Our savior turned around to see Lawliet, not letting go of the man's neck. "This person nearly killed you, I saved you, I think I have the word here for the destiny of this man." He turned back to the man and gave an angry look at him.

Lawliet shrugged. "I was just sharing my opinion."

"Well, no one asked for it."

Lawliet frowned and grunted. "Can you at least tell us your name?" He walked a tiny bit closer to him.

He grabbed his Xtransceiver and called someone. In my opinion, he was following my "brother's" advice. "The name's Zane. Yours?"

"Lawliet, this is my brother, George. I'm from Scotland-!" He quickly drove his hand to his mouth. Zane's eyes opened widely.

"Wh-what did you say…you're from Scotland?" Zane stuttered. The man was running out of air. Zane let go of him in shock and he ran away. "What do you mean you're from Scotland?!" Lawliet remained silent. "ARE YOU FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM?! ANSWER ME!" He shouted, with his voice breaking.

"...yes…" He whispered. Zane almost fell. I ran up to him so he didn't hit the ground. His eyes were still widened. He was shivering, maybe in fear. I'm not sure…

"S-since when have you two been here?" He stuttered, once more. I shook my head and answered:

"I'm from this world; Lawliet has been here for maybe an hour."

"Did you play Pokemon too?" Lawliet asked. Zane nodded, slowly. He seems really shocked. "Do you have a new family here?"

"Y-yes…a little brother and a mother and father…I could not tell them anything…" He stuttered. "I've been here for a week…"

Not a word was spoken. Zane was crouching now, since I let go of him. He looked at the floor…his expression, the teen seemed so tortured. Lawliet stared at me, with no idea of what to say, apparently. I better take the lead. "Are you going to study in Nexus Academy?"

"Nexus, Nexus…I think so, my…parents…mentioned it. That I should study for it. Is it hard?"

"It's going to be my first year there, so I'm currently uninformed. You might want to read the papers that you probably have in your room."

Zane was leaving his shocked state. He stood up and looked at us. "Give me your Xtransceiver numbers." I told him mine and Lawliet's, since he obviously didn't know he had one. "I'm going to call you if I find anyone else with the same problem as us. You _better _do the same."

"Wait a second, before you leave. How did you get your Pokemon and which one is it? You probably know how much this world has changed from the video games you played." I interrogated him.

"It's a Misdreavus. I met him the day I arrived here. Since then, for some reason, he seems to like me and obeys my orders. Any other question?" None of us said anything. "Good, if that's the case I'll be leaving." As soon as he said that, Zane walked to an alley. After a few seconds, we couldn't see him anymore.

"What an aggressive person." Lawliet commented.

"I agree." I walked a few steps ahead of him. "Follow me, let's go home."

* * *

Finally at home, I presented him to my mother and father. My mother, Janine Bries, is a tall forty years old woman, with black hair reaching her shoulders, with not a big or small amount of hair. She has brown eyes, slender and tan skin. On the other hand, my father, Lucius Bries, is a chubby medium height man, thirty nine years old, pink skin and green eyes. He was wearing a suit and my mother a dress. They were going to a Devon dinner and they left food for us. They kissed us in the cheeks and left.

"What is there to eat?" Lawliet asked.

"Hamburgers, apparently."

We ate at the living room. I turned on the TV and went to my room to get the Nexus Academy papers.

"Here, look at this." I said, while munching some lettuce.

* * *

_Hello, fellow student! It seems that you are going to the most prestigious school in the world, Nexus Academy. In this place, you'll learn with the highest quality of students of all the subjects. And the best teachers, may I add. This is a list of the subjects you'll learn:_

_Mathematics_

_Physics_

_Chemistry_

_Language_

_Computer Science_

_Geography_

_History_

_Biology_

_Art_

_Physical Education_

_Theatre classes_

_Psychology_

_Economy_

_Literature_

_Technology_

_And your extra club activities, which will begin the 2nd April._

_School starts 25th February and it is programmed to end on 15th December. Everyone will be divided in rooms of three people; also I may note that boys sleep with boys and girls with girls, to avoid any problems. Every Sunday students may leave the campus to visit their families; this obviously means that you are not allowed to leave the campus on the other days. If you respect the rules school shouldn't be a problem!_

* * *

Lawliet took another bite to his hamburger. "It seems I also went forward in time…I was in December back in Earth, and here I suppose it is January, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. That may be because the worlds began on different eras. It's all just speculation, of course." I drank a bit of water. "Do you think there are more people in the same situation as you?"

"I think so. That Zane person would be the only one to reveal it so bluntly anyway. And that girl, Erin, we only found out because we were there when she arrived here."

We watched a singing reality show that was on the most viewed channel, washed the dishes and chatted about our lives before all this madness. After a little while, Lawliet asked me to take him to his bed here, since he was obviously tired. I left the kitchen's light on, we brushed our teeth and headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N: There, the first chapter (without counting the prologue). Might I add that it's around two thousand words shorter (I mean it) but mostly it was just the walk after they encountered Zane and the chat at George's home was actually written. Unnecessary, I know. So, knowing that I have the luck of an ant, this will probably be the last chapter I'll upload in the year and Game On! Chapter 8 will get messed up. I hope not. My point is, I hope you had a nice year! Mine was a very drastic change in school and entering secondary school was an emotional pain, I mean it. A lot of bad things happened to me, but saying good bye to my primary school friends was, I don't know, really important in my life I guess.**

**Enough nonsense, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to see some reviews. Also, if you haven't, please check my other story, Game On! RookieNeir here, signing out.**


	3. The days before

**Author Notes: Wow, coming back to this story is stranger than I thought. I knew I hadn't uploaded IN A LOT (if you didn't guess, my stories don't get uploaded often) but this seems so…like replaying that old game of yours you never finished, rewatching that anime that you only have seen episode one and it was around three months ago. I'm sorry if I got you disappointed by the fact that it took me so long to upload this chapter, it's understandable. I cannot stress this enough, but please, I'd like to see some complaints besides the usual "Good work!" or "Update soon!" While those give the writer hope that his story may go somewhere, it really doesn't help me much to improve. Excuse me for the long notification; I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by me; neither are the songs included or the cover for the story.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_The days before_

"Hey Barry, you sound and awake?" Lucas asked, to open a topic of conversation.

"Of course I'm awake! What makes you think I'd be in a lazy and sleepy situation?"

"Well, you're rather silent from what I'm usually accustomed to."

Barry's eyes widened in anger and faced Lucas. "WHAT, ARE YOU SAYING I TALK TOO MUCH?"

The friend chuckled nervously at his fake brother's reaction. "No, no, don't worry. That's not what I meant to say. Anyway, got any food? I and Lax are pretty hungry." He noted, looking at his chubby Munchlax.

Both teens were sitting at, literally, a black room. The walls were a dark colour, as well as the seats they were sitting and the table right in front of them. Lucas and Barry were still wearing scarfs and winter suits. Sinnoh's cold never ceases.

"I'm sure someone will eventually bring us food. They must, right?"

"Well, yeah! They should. Or maybe we will starve to death here and this is all a trap!" Lucas gasped in shock and grabbed Barry by his shoulders.

The blonde shouted in desperation. "YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT LUCAS! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! This has been all a horrible trap to get us killed! Oh, what should we do?!"

"They want us to eat ourselves!" Lucas screamed, with tears on his eyes. "Some cannibal freaks are all over the planet! That must be, right?"

"Oh yes! That would be so logical! We wouldn't eat ourselves, would we?"

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't!" Lucas optimistically smiled, adjusting his hat. He let off a small chuckle. "We're linked together, Barry my friend! If one of us loses a leg, the other one too."

"Oh yes, yes indeed! Should we just blow this place up?" Barry excitedly suggested.

A door smacked open. Lucas and Barry looked behind their seats to see Cynthia right behind them, wearing her usual black outfit. The woman smiled as she made eye contact with the two teens. Barry's and Lucas's eyes widened when they saw her, a huge grin on their faces.

"Cynthia!" Lucas screamed from the top of his lungs. "You came to rescue us!"

"We thought we were going to die here, but you came to rescue us from the clutches of evil!" Barry claimed, fully convinced of what he was saying.

Cynthia let out a small giggle. "I'm glad to see you too, boys." She closed the door behind her and headed to seat right next to them.

"Noooo! We'll die now!" Lucas commented, terrified by Cynthia closing the door.

"Haha, don't worry, I've got it all handled, okay?" She told them, chuckling. Barry's face lit up. "They haven't changed one bit." The Champion thought.

"Um, excuse me, but do you have anything to eat?" Lucas requested, rubbing his stomach.

"You idiot! You think that's the way of talking to a person!" Barry whispered to Lucas, still loud enough for Cynthia to hear.

"Well, how should I handle this?" The former Sinnoh Champion asked his friend, on a low tone.

"Just leave all this stuff to me!" Barry ordered, angry. He turned to the blonde woman, with a big grin on her face. "We request food."

She couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing at the two teen's innocence. The woman pressed a button and the room lit up a little bit more. She stood up and headed for a table, next to the entrance. On top of it, a small trigger lied there, with a microphone next to it. "A glass of wine, some cheese and pepperoni for the guys to eat a little and a bottle of soda."

Both of the friends looked at each other, marveled by how good that sounded. Shortly after, the food and drinks were brought by a man and placed them on the table. Lucas began munching the small but delicious snack, while Barry took a drink.

"This food…IT'S FREAKING UNBELIEVABLE!" Lucas claimed, with his mouth full.

"Now, now. This is seriously not the best there is. Sadly, we're not here to discuss the food that is available for the Elite Four, Lucas. You could have this if you didn't give up your title. That's very strange of yours."

"Too much restrictions for my liking." He took a sip of soda. "Sorry if I bring you any trouble, hehe." The boy said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, what is it? Why did you call us here? Are you too old to handle all the Pokemon League related stuff?" Barry joked, while Cynthia didn't seem very fond of that at all.

"Not at all. I'm only 36 years old, you know." Cynthia shrugged. Barry laughed at the statement, while Lucas munched like if he never ate for the last week.

The woman looked at them, eating. She let herself be immersed on the great food and ate some little cubes of cheese. After ordering more wine and finishing the meal, Cynthia's face became grim, to Barry's surprise.

"Hey, you never told us why you called us here!" Barry exclaimed, loud as usual. "What is the problem? I'm one hundred percent you want to talk to us because of something."

Cynthia let out a nervous, very low laugh. She let out a heavy sigh, sort of worrying Lucas and Barry. "Are you fully aware of the war between Kanto and Johto?"

"Of course we are!" Barry exclaimed. "However, I don't know the details. Do you know them, friend?"

"I'm afraid I'm not, friend! With all this stuff happening and governments simply covering everything life has just gotten insane!" Lucas explained, happily.

"From what Dawn told me, it seems you're pretty interested in how the regions are being managed and what started the war. You seem to be aware that it's highly probable that our leaders are hiding stuff."

Barry smirked cockily, unusual of him. "I think that's pretty obvious. We don't get into this stuff because it's just too negative for us to handle them properly." The blonde boy sighed heavily.

"No matter what we do, people are never going to take us seriously. Only Dawn and you, the Elite Four, understand that we're not simply happy go lucky persons."

The champion looked down at the floor, depressed. After a couple of seconds, she finally spoke. "The fact that people like you get sad or annoyed at times just makes this moment grimmer."

"Tell us. What is it?" Lucas asked.

"I have reasons to believe that the Hoenn Elite Four have a lot to do with what's happening."

"You mean the war and stuff?" Barry questioned. Cynthia nodded slightly. "What do you expect us to do about it?"

"Nothing, simply telling you. For the moment, at least."

"_It seems like she predicts they're going to find out she has some kind of information"_ Lucas thought. The teen sighed.

"There is also…one certain topic which disturbs me in a way that, well, is…"

"Dawn told us about it."

Quite shocked by Barry interrupting her so suddenly, Cynthia's eyes widened. "She did?"

"Yes. I'd like to know how you managed to get this information. It's not every day that a legendary Pokemon just starts irradiating Pressure out of nowhere."

"It is not. Palkia is doing that for a reason, Dialga seems a tiny bit unnatural too. Not sure about Giratina, but it can be skipped. Something bad's happening."

"We're aware of that. Dawn seemed too." Lucas mentioned, remembering the look on her face when they met at a café. "Have you managed to contact the other regions about this topic?"

"The four Elite Four are as distant as we can be. Again, particularly with the Hoenn. There's nothing more I can inform you about."

"Good bye. Lucas and I are going to get right onto this case." Barry said, in all seriousness.

"Do you know where you can find them?"

"Of course not. But we'll handle." He nodded confidently and ran off the League with Lucas behind his feet. "One more thing. How do you know this?"

"Ethan and I had a pretty close encounter with Dialga and Palkia, just like Lucas had Giratina for a few moments. Ethan is also quite close to Giratina and he said it was acting pretty weird."

"It's odd saying that a legendary can be yours." Lucas admitted. "What has the world come to?"

"Nothing special. It was coming, anyway. You might want to call Dawn, so you team up with her."

"She hasn't turned on her C-Gear in quite some time now." Lucas commented. "I hope nothing bad has happened to her."

"None of us do." Cynthia explained, serious. "Go you two; please find out what's going on."

* * *

The two friends dashed out the room and outside the Pokemon League. Barry called Dawn on her C-Gear. To his surprise, she had it on. He put it the loudest he could.

"_Barry?"_

"DAWN! Where in the world did you go to? We've been looking for you for ages." The blonde friend exclaimed, loudly.

"It certainly doesn't seem like it, or else you two would've found me already."

"You have been in contact with Ethan, haven't you?"

"…"

Barry and Lucas didn't say a word while waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I have."

Lucas snatched the C-Gear from Barry. "Have you met Giratina?"

"Giratina doesn't have an owner, don't go protective over it. He's a legendary after all."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my Rapidash. Ethan and I are heading for Sinjoh Ruins. We're gonna get him to summon Giratina so it pulls Dialga and Palkia or it pulls us. I presume you want to come."

"You bet!" Lucas shouted, happily. "Come on Barry, we're off to Sinjoh Ruins!"

"Got it."

Barry got out his Staraptor and flew sky high with Lucas with him. It was just past noon, so they had plenty of time to get there. The wind blew their hair away and Lucas had to take his hat off so it didn't fall to the floor. At the speed they were going, the two would arrive in around three hours. Knowing that, the two friends got comfortable.

On his bag, Barry had some snacks inside to eat. Both began eating the potato chips and chatting a little bit, about random topics that would pop up in their heads. From time to time, they went down a bit to check if they were on the correct track.

After the long trip, the two could see in the distance the damaged structure, Ethan and Dawn waiting there. As they landed, Ethan greeted them.

The entrance to the ruins was degraded badly over the years. It was an igloo shaped, cobblestone opening, with broken pillars at the sides. Not much could be seen, as the stairs went down and down, until everything was pitch black.

"Good to see ya! Haven't talked in a while, you know!"

"We sure didn't, Ultimate Pokemon Master!" Barry answered, while chuckling, punching his shoulder. Shortly after that, he hugged Dawn. "How've you been doing?"

"Fine, actually. This topic about Dialga and Palkia is getting me rather worried." The girl admitted. She looked at his other friend, Lucas. Dawn went forward to hug him hello, as he hugged back.

Ethan was wearing a pair of black trousers, a red long-sleeved t-shirt and thick jumper. For his feet, he had a pair of tennis shoes. He was doing little jumps in the place, not being used to the low temperature Sinnoh had. "I swear, I'll never get used to this!"

"Before we go in…" Barry started. Ethan raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage to get out of Johto without getting brutally murdered?"

Ethan's happy expression disappeared from his face. Looking down at the floor, he sighed heavily. "It wasn't easy, you know. I'm getting tired of trainers just like us get their Pokemon stolen and sometimes even knocked out. This new machines people use…"

"I understand if you do not want to talk about it."

The former Johto Champion bit his lip. "Silver, Lyra and I had to run away from there. It's not like it was our choice anyways. We were ordered to solve problems that may happen outside of the two regions."

Dawn didn't bother to ask who, although the doubt really grew on her. Trying to forget that inconvenience, she let her Rapidash out of the Pokeball. Fire began spreading out from his back, as he illuminated the dark ruins. "Shall we go? I really want to get this done quickly, messing up with the beings who manipulate time and space isn't very safe or nice."

Barry chuckled nervously. After all the Pokemon Masters agreed, they decided to go in with Dawn's Rapidash leading the way, so he could light the path.

**Song: 01 Fate/Zero OST ~ Point Zero**

The four trainers and the Fire Horse walked down the stairs very slowly. After all, this was almost completely broken. One careless step and that's it for their lives. The dark atmosphere frightened even Ethan, who didn't seem very confident in what they were doing. Silent as they could be, they continued heading down towards the platform where Cynthia and Ethan made the three legendaries appear.

As they went deeper and deeper, the temperature got even colder, causing a few shudders every now and then from the girl.

"Would you like my Infernape to heat you a little bit?" Barry offered. Dawn nodded, as the blonde teen got out his Infernape and got close to the girl.

After that long walk, they arrived at the ritual platform. Triangular shaped, covered with mysterious red, blue and pink paintings, all connected in one way or another.

"So…" Barry started.

"Hm?" Ethan asked, facing him while raising an eyebrow.

"How are we supposed to call Giratina?"

"Legendary or not, he's still a Pokemon. Loyal to their trainers once the bond is created, he should be coming anytime soon, feeling Lucas's and my presence."

Shortly after saying that, a cold, powerful wind blew against the four trainers. Smirking, Ethan figured out what was happening. Dark, purple spheres of light surround the teens, headed for the red circle painting. All together, they formed a big, eerie purple portal. Giratina's golden head appeared slowly out of it, along with its body.

"Is that it?!" Barry screamed, struggling to stand up. Tripping, his closest friend Lucas held his hand, saving him. "Woaaaah!"

"HOLD STILL!"

Finally coming out, the gate to Distortion World disappeared. The gigantic Pokemon glanced at its two friends, Lucas and Ethan. It growled, like a greeting.

"Hm, I never thought it would be so strange seeing him after such a long time!" Lucas exclaimed, looking up. Ethan chuckled.

Barry and Dawn observed the Pokemon from toe to head, with their jaw on the floor at such an uncommon sight.

"So, Giratina." Ethan began. "Do you think you could find out what Palkia and Dialga are doing? They have been exerting pressure for a while now; I know you're well aware of that. I want you to find out what's happening and inform us about it, 'kay?" Ethan grinned.

The Pokemon glared at the Barry and Dawn. Lucas understanding, he told them to stand back, Ethan and he doing the same shortly after giving the order. As they stood safe, Giratina growled as loud as he could. More cold, tremendously strong wind filled the shattered temple, as energy surrounded the triangle. Pink and blue light illuminated the place, in a second, Dialga and Palkia appeared. The wind stopped.

"Hngh! This was not what I expected the situation to be!" Ethan screamed, still having trouble to not fall to his doom.

The manipulators of time and space appeared from the vortex created by them, when they were summoned by Giratina. Standing up firm, both of them took a look around to get their surroundings. Strangely enough, Dialga's eyes were coloured a dead soul blue, which is quite unusual as this is not its natural eye colour. Something definitely didn't seem right.

Giratina transformed into its Origin Form and flew high, like if it knew something was going to happen. It quickly disappeared, literally. Not minding the ghost-type, Dialga charged, pushing Palkia to the endless pit at the end.

"What's going on?!" Barry screamed, worried. He looked down, seeing Dialga smashing his counterpart against the walls of the ruins.

"I'm not sure! I'm not even sure if Giratina wanted to bring them here!" Lucas admitted, as uneasy as his friend.

"Well, one thing is certain." Ethan stretched out his arms. "Giratina used Shadow Force. It will try to hit one Pokemon or the other."

Palkia used its signature move, Spacial Rend, sending Dialga far away, smashing against the bottom of the pit. In the blink of an eye, Giratina appeared above the time Pokemon, charging against the legendary. The Steel and Dragon type quickly figured out the antimatter creature strategy and dodged it. Using Roar of Time, a blue blast of energy smashed Giratina against Palkia.

**End of Song.**

"Hm. We aren't able to do anything, are we?" Dawn asked, looking down.

"Not now at least." Ethan explained. "Going down there at this moment would be like suicide."

Dawn sighed heavily, taking a look at the battle. "What is the point of this anyway?"

"I sort of wanted Giratina to communicate with them and then use Cynthia's Lucario so we can hear what he said." Ethan scratched his head, laughing nervously.

"How can you be like that when the creators of antimatter, time and space are battling each other to death?"

"Because, to be honest, not much is going to happen until later. Then I'd be pretty worried, particularly about us."

Lucas stared at them for a couple of minutes, feeling useless. He remembered the times where he could stand up against a Legendary Pokemon. The times had changed, as well as those magical creatures he grew up with and loved. He sat on the ground, not very happy.

**Song: Fate/Zero OST - Dogfights 1 + 2 merged (it's almost certain this will be a recurring theme on the story). **

Tentacles rose from Dialga's body, resembling some sort of electricity cables. Straightly connecting to Palkia's body, a shock of electricity impacted the space god. Giratina quickly disappeared once more.

"Now there's something to worry about! That's clearly not something Dialga can do by himself!" Ethan shouted, grinning. "Guys, it'd seem someone has had contact with our little friend here before we came and implanted some weird stuff on it."

"So, basically, the pressure is because Palkia knew something was wrong with Dialga?" Barry asked. Ethan nodded confidently. "Well, that's a problem."

Palkia's eyes turned to the same pale blue colour Dialga had, like if something had changed the way it acted. Not thinking it twice, the Pokemon launched a pink, crescent blade ripping space to Giratina, who got blasted away.

"This isn't good. Palkia can sense where Giratina is when it uses Shadow Force." Dawn analyzed.

Giratina, still flying up in the air, launched an Aura Sphere straight at Dialga, who was running up the walls. It got pushed to the side, falling down. Palkia, jumping between the walls, charged to hit Giratina straight in the face, since it couldn't dodge the attack.

"Stay with her." Barry whispered to Lucas's ear, to his surprise.

Seeing the Pokemon from the Distortion World getting brutally beaten up by the two other legendaries, Barry got out his Staraptor and got on it, flying close to Giratina. His Infernape alerted the others of what his trainer had done.

"What? Barry, are you insane?!" Lucas shouted angrily. He could hear a low chuckle.

"If you dare stop me, I'm going to fine you 15 million Pokes!"

"Ugh! Barry you idiot!" Dawn shouted.

"Leave him."

Lucas and Dawn turned to Ethan, who spoke out of nowhere. Arms crossed, he explained to them that it's probable that he knows he might die, but that it's worth risking it. "You two stay here, I'm going to help him." He launched his Typhloison and later on his Togekiss. Hopping on the Togekiss, he told his Typloison to stay alert for any orders. Getting close to Barry, both agreed to attack Dialga first.

"OK Togekiss, let's begin this with Metronome." Ethan ordered.

The wing of the Pokemon waggled around as he fired a dark purple beam at Dialga. Ethan deduced it was Night Shade. Barry dashed with his Staraptor having a steel wing, hitting Dialga with all its force. The Legendary growled in anger as it shot off an indigo beam towards Staraptor, barely dodging it.

"Haha, doesn't seem like it's giving up any time soon." Ethan commented, seeing Palkia get smashed by Giratina's Aura Sphere.

"I agree!" Barry answered, flying up high. "What do you suggest?" He dived down to slash Palkia, to which this one answered by grabbing Barry and throwing him against the wall.

"You alright?!"

"I think so! Although to be completely honest, ngh!" Barry got interrupted by an Aura Sphere thrown by Dialga smashing really close to him. "I'm not even 10% sure of what we're doing here!"

"GUYS! THIS IS INSANE! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Dawn shouted, desperately, tears on her eyes. Lucas bit his lip with force at the sight of the stupidity his friends were doing.

All three legendarys flying around in the big temple launched at each other a series of small attacks, not strong enough to be considered moves. Barry and Ethan constantly dodged some of them, while navigating in a spiral.

"Okay, I've got a plan!" Barry screamed at Ethan, smiling. "Tell Giratina to start shooting Aura Spheres only at Dialga, got that? Now, Infernape, start focusing energy!"

Giratina headed straight for Dialga, got close to it and smashed its face with an Aura Sphere. As Dialga lost a bit of altitude, Giratina charged small spheres quickly, one after another, slowly knocking out the legendary.

Meanwhile, Ethan was being pursued by the controller of space, charging at him at full speed from time to time. The Master and his Togekiss got grabbed and pushed at the corner, the first one receiving some wounds to be preoccupied. Palkia began charging up a powerful Aura Sphere, enough to get rid of Ethan.

"Hehe, sorry to keep you waiting! Now, INFERNAPE, FOCUS BLAST!" Barry screamed as he flew at an amazing speed towards Palkia.

**End of song.**

"NO, BARRY!" Dawn screamed, crying. She fell to her knees, desperate.

"What is he doing?!" Lucas asked, confused by Dawn's reaction.

"He's going to go for the Double Edge to finish Palkia. But that's the riskiest thing to do." Dawn explained, shaking from the fear. "How can this guy BE SUCH AN IDIOT?!"

A ring of energy impacted the Water type Pokemon, as Barry impacted it on the side. His Staraptor fell to the floor, as well as him, shortly after followed by Palkia. Ethan, on a corner, managed to see the blonde teen, smiling with a big opening in his chest.

He was not anything now.

Togekiss flew towards the triangular shaped platform, with his heavily wounded trainer on his back. Lucas reached out, running very quickly towards him as the Togekiss landed.

"Oh dear God, thank goodness you're alive!" Dawn screamed, a big smile on her face, crying. "Where's Barry?"

Breathing very heavily, Ethan closed his eyes. "No more." He said, while shaking his head. He fell to the floor, as Lucas let go of him out of sheer shock.

"W-what do you mean no more?" Broken voiced, he walked some steps back and tripped, his eyes looking nowhere.

"He's fatally wounded. There's no way in the world he's getting out of that."

Dialga finally got knocked out, making the ruins shake as he fell to the stone floor. Giratina headed for the triangular shaped platform, looking at the trainers. Dawn gave up and let the tears flow through her face, lying on the ground. Lucas still looked dumbfounded. He fell back, closing his eyes.

Was it truly worth it?

* * *

**A/N: And this is the chapter. This, basically, takes place before the first chapter and it's when things started to go downhill for the characters in the canon universe. Not very long, I know. But anyway. Review if you will, complain a lot. It really helps.**


	4. The city of Stormkev

**Author Notes: Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of a World of Greed. I hope you had a nice easter (probably you'll see this a month after easter knowing the idiot I am) but anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_The city of Stormkev_

**Lawliet's Point of View**

_23th February, 14:00_

"Only two days, Lawliet! I'm actually really excited for this!" Erin exclaimed, with her usual confident tone. "I'm going to be the best of the best, I'm terribly sure of it!"

"Watch out, your ice cream is melting."

"Oh!"

**Song: Durarara! OST [Vol.1] The Sought-after Extraordinary #02**

Erin quickly licked the part where the ice cream was falling down off her cone. I sighed as usual, this girl tires me too much for my liking. I can't believe she's eating an ice cream, it's freezing here. I understand that she doesn't like hot drinks, but seriously, if that's the best thing she could order then I'm done with everything.

It's been a month since I was greeted by George out there. To be honest, it's unbelievable so much time has passed since then. Back at that time, I was so…frightened. I'm surprised I didn't go under a deep depression. But I guess I slowly got over it. I'm getting over it, at least. I've already had a lot of chats with Erin about how we miss our families. Sadly, we haven't made any progress on why we're here or how did we get here. Which makes my happiness go down a little bit every single time I think about it, but…I feel like I'm getting used to it. Living here and all that.

Oh, and on that topic, Erin became friends with George and me. Took her a very long time, the girl's used to be surrounded by, well, girls. So making friends with guys isn't exactly her fortitude, hell, making friends isn't her fortitude. But after a while she opened up to us, maybe the circumstances we're in made her, but it doesn't matter. We hang around a lot lately.

Throughout this month we've been getting reunions from the school every now and then, with the teachers and the students. It seems like there's more people who come from Earth and ended up here. I hope the fact that we all go to the same school is a mere coincidence, but maybe there's more of us. I'm not sure.

The first one I should mention is Serena Cara. Which, I'm not exactly grateful of meeting her. She is an extremely loud girl who seems rather spoiled. Her temper reminds me of Zane, although that guy goes to a completely different level. Maybe it's just that I don't know her well, but, I don't know. Her appearance consists basically of cropped black hair that ends at her jaw line, big green eyes and regular weight.

Now that I mention Zane…I've got to talk to him a little bit more. We get along really well now, although he's really not a guy you want to mess with. He's known all around the city as one of the toughest guys on Stormkev. Zane doesn't seem to like talking about his past life, so we never really go into that topic. The dude has made enemies with this guy called Nyx Carson. He also goes to our school but I've just heard rumors of him. This Nyx person is, from what I heard, a guy who loves justice. Although he doesn't really seem to care much, since he always jokes around and when Zane really gets mad, as always, Carson thinks of it as if he were committing a crime, so they're always fighting each other.

One last person I met that I feel like talking about is this Shiny Gonzalez girl. Everyone seems to like her, from what I heard, people find her perfect on every single aspect. By everyone I mean most, as I'm clearly not one of them. I swear to God, this girl annoys me more than any other person here.

There are also those legends people ramble about all the time. Not Legendary Pokemon but, legends as in people with mysterious supernatural powers. Things have changed so much a lot of people I talk to don't even recall the powers of Pokemon. I won't cover the legends right now, but well, that's about it.

"So, what shall we do after this, Lawy?" Erin asked me, while munching her ice cream cone.

"I told you to not call me that."

"It's going to happen one way or another. You'll just have to accept how everyone will be 'Lawy, Lawy, oh my Lawy, please come with me'. The girls, that is."

"How do you know that?"

"I just saw how some of them looked at you and I guess I do have a little bit on knowledge about this stuff spread on my woman intuition."

"Erin."

The girl giggled. "I'm sorry, it was inevitable."

**End of song.**

Erin and I went out for a walk to just mess around like we always did. We were on a café; sitting on a table near one of the corners. I ordered a coffee to gain a little bit of warmth while Erin a bloody ice cream. I don't even want to try to understand that. We payed and went outside.

I was wearing black pants, black boots, a green jacket with a light blue long sleeved T-shirt and a scarf surrounding my neck. Erin was wearing her usual outfit, a long-sleeved, navy shirt, grey belt; short, dark-green skirt and brown boots with her white socks sticking out of the top. As we walked, we saw a bunch of people close to one place, all rounded up.

The streets were filled up with people as always. For being a business town as George explained to me, there is a lot of young people here. We were on a feet only street, so it was crowded. One thing I forgot to mention is that Pokemon are banned on this place. Not having them, but it's illegal to have them on the streets. I don't understand however how you're allowed to have those odd machines, but I digress.

**Song: Durarara! OST [Vol.1] Justice Blooming out of Season #16**

"YOU! COME BACK HERE!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the streets as everyone moved aside, pushing us to the sides. A boy with tanned skin, short dark brown curly hair, mismatched eyes, gray and brown of normal weight and average height rushed just next to me. He was wearing a blue cap; a green long sleeved shirt with blue jeans, black sneakers and a gray backpack came rushing by. His left arm was covered with some green machinery, which I deduced to be one of those grass type emulators.

"I'm afraid not, Zany friend, I've got important things to do right now!" The boy said.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAARSOOOOOON!"

"Those are the eternal rivals Nyx Carson and Zane! This is such a sight to see!" I heard a girl whisper to her friend.

So that guy is Nyx Carson. I see, he's a pretty courageous person to go against Zane. The latter acquired the same electric thing the guy who attacked me on my first day had. Everyone gathered up on quite a big circle to see both guys fight. As I said, their rivalry had acquired quite a name around the city.

Zane launched an electricity bolt which hit Nyx straight on the back, causing him to fall. Everyone nearby gasped of excitement.

Carson chuckled as he stood up, cleaning the dust of his clothes. "Now, now, Zany, no need to get angry. We should all sit back and talk about this…CALMLY!" He shouted as he threw a vine at Zane's legs. They wrapped around him and Nyx sent him off flying. As he fell, Zane shouted with his left arm extended, his fist surrounded with electricity. His enemy just stood at there, staring at him falling. "COME AT ME!"

"YOU BET!"

From Nyx's hand, a series of seeds headed towards Zane like a speeding bullet. The latter just pulled them off to a side, to Carson's surprise. The justice loving boy managed to grab Zane's hand, to reduce the impact, although he still received the shock. Out of nowhere, a column of grass appeared under Zane, smashing his face and throwing him to a side.

"Argh!" He screamed.

That's an imitation of Grass Pledge I presume. A series of columns began smacking Zane from side to side, as he shouted in pain. "Sorry Zany, just doing what I have to do."

"Ngh! Screw YOU!"

A lightning bolt struck Nyx, followed by a volt tackle from Zane. While having the machines made them more resistant to hits, they were still getting pretty damaged. "I SWEAR, YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD!" Zane shouted at him as he dodged the columns Nyx threw at him from the floor.

"THE SAME CAN BE SAID TO YOU!"

Everyone was just shocked at the attacks they threw at each other, not looking like they would stop until one falls down. I saw it obvious that in the end they weren't going to kill themselves, but anything can happen. Erin told me she was puzzled by the fact that both of them had mechanical body parts, as they are extremely expensive. But I'm sure she liked the sight too.

Carson threw another vine at Zane, which wrapped around him once more and began smashing him against the floor. The latter grabbed the vine and sent a powerful bolt at Nyx. He shouted in pain and withdrew the vine.

"What happens Nyx? GETTING TIRED?!"

"Haha, no, as I said, I'm busy. See ya later, Zany girl!" He said as ran away at an amazing speed. Zane looked at him dumbfounded for a second.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAARSOOOOOON! YOU'RE DEADER THAN A CORPSE!" The short fused boy screamed, as he followed him.

**End of song.**

After the people checked the pictures they took and the videos they recorded, they just kept going with their everyday routines. Man, not a violence lover, but seems like this seem to be a spectacle in the city. That's sick. Then again I enjoy a game of innocent creatures battling each other until "fainting".

"Wow. Those two are going to get the school to ruins if they do this all the time." Erin commented. "It'll be fun!" She giggled.

Damn it, not you too Erin. Oh well. Nothing can be done about it.

"So, got your uniform ready?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I really don't want to put it on, though. I mean, I've tried it and it feels so uncomfortable…"

"Don't be so whiny. Besides, I'm extremely sure we'll have a great time there."

I stopped, suddenly. "So, does that mean you don't give two FUCKS about your family? You aren't going to even try to look for them?!"

"What are you saying?! Of course I give more than one fuck about my family! I miss them, but looking at the situation…it seems like we have to get used to for at least another two months. Listen, I care for my family as much as you do, however, there isn't any way we're getting out of this situation anytime soon."

I grunted, as an answer. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right on this one, incredibly not saying nonsense. I suppose Erin isn't nearly as carefree as I thought she was.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

"So, yeah, pretty much. Zane is a guy you most likely won't want to mess with." A boy explained, while walking.

"What's Zane's real name?" A girl who was being showed the city asked.

"No one knows. But, does it really matter? I'm aware of two guys who may know it and perhaps Nyx Carson but yeah, point is, he's strong, he's fierce and he's dangerous."

The boy had coffee brown and messy hair, with emerald eyes and regular build. He was also pretty tall, letting him to get a good view of what's around him when in the streets. The girl, on the other hand, had long chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was also rather tall for her age and had quite the athletic build. The boy's name was Max and the girl's Mikayla.

"Stormkev is as alive as it can be. Say, what made you move here?" Max asked, facing the girl.

"Um…it just…happened, I guess." Mikayla answered doubtfully.

It is safe to assume that both of them are in the same situation. This isn't their world, their place of origin, their lives. It's just destiny that brought them into this whole new country, in a whole new world the two know very well.

"OK, so if I picked this up… Zane and Nyx are rivals and will get into pretty heavy fights. Zane is one of the most dangerous guys in the whole city; Nyx isn't someone to have as an enemy. Who else has gained themselves a name?"

"Rumors have been going around that this Takumi Nobuna guy is pretty…"

"Pretty what?"

"I can't find a word to describe it properly, but, don't count on him. Trust me, that'd be a very big mistake. Of course, those are just rumors, so we have yet to see it with our very own eyes, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess it depends on the rumor we're talking about."

"One of the toughest persons in Stormkev is Serena Cara. But not in the sense of her sheer force, in the sense of what she does with her force, to be more precise, her intelligence."

"So, what should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Stay away from her!" He chuckled. "No, seriously. Getting that girl even remotely angry just brings trouble. That varies in size."

"I see." Mikayla said as both of them kept struggling to walk through the crowded streets. Max stretched his arms, grunting as he did that. "Um, Max?"

"Yep?"

"Have you heard anything about Pokemon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, to put it bluntly…" She chuckled. "This is going to sound insane, but I believe this isn't the world where I belong, but I think I know in which world I am."

"Woah! You're an alien?" Max asked as he turned around quickly.

"Nonono! I'm just saying that in the world I was this place pretty much didn't exist. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told you this."

"NO! You did a great favor to me! It seems we're both on the same problem. Did you live on a planet called Earth?"

"Yeah and Pokemon was just a game."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes and yes! Jackpot!" He screamed, jumping from joy. "Wait, no Jackpot. How are we going to get back?"

"I don't know…" Mikayla admitted. Then, an idea popped on her head. "What about if we live our lives here until we find a way to figure this out?"

"That is what I've been doing for a month, to no avail. But, I guess we can handle. Did your family give you an Xtransceiver?"

"Yeah." Mikayla gave registered Max on her device, the boy doing the same. She sighed, sort of admitting defeat. "What else should I kno-"

The girl was interrupted by a bunch of people shouting a name. _The Silver Skyer!_

A silver floating skateboard went past by at an incredible speed. The person riding it was dressed with a silver tracksuit and a black helmet covering her head. She used white boots and had red hair coming off her helmet. She was clearly a girl, as her bust was really easily seen.

"What's that?" Mikayla asked, innocently.

"That is the Silver Skyer." Max answered, confidently. That's one of the 'legends' I mentioned. Not much is known about her, just that she has that amazing motorbike and people say she has supernatural incredibly strong wind powers, without the use of any machine." His face was illuminated, shock, maybe joy surrounded him. "Sometimes she goes around saving people, sometimes she just causes trouble. No one knows her true purpose in the city. She's just there."

"Wow, that's…incredible."

"It is. I suppose that this gives me an excuse to explain to you all the other legends. So, where should I start?" Max said, scratching his chin. His eyes widened. "I'm guessing this other…thing you should be worried about is the Roof Attacker."

"I don't like the sound of that…" The girl admitted, laughing nervously. The two of them forgot they were on the middle of a crowded street; they even ignored the complaints from people.

"The Roof Attacker does what the name implies. It jumps from roof to roof, killing people with some kind of projectiles. The only clue about the weapons he uses are small pieces of metal that remain on the dead body. Dangerous stuff. No one has been able to see how he looks like properly and survive."

"Next there are the Gangsters, but I guess that's self explanatory. Don't mess with them and you won't get yourself killed. Most likely. There are several other street gangs but they aren't much nowadays."

"There's a bunch of other more international stuff but I suppose you're good in order to understand the city and why things happen this way."

A gentle breezed travelled through the city. Even though it was crowded, even though Nyx Carson and Zane had just fought and even though people were shouting from being so stressed…

For those who were patient and calm enough, it was peaceful.

* * *

_25__th __February, 09:36_

**Lawliet's Point of View**

"Congratulations to ALL of you for entering the school! You must've put a lot of work into that exam, but don't worry, it's all worth it. All of you have just entered a great school, not sure if the best, but certainly one we're proud of! Now, the dorms, alias who's going to sleep with who, are arranged like this:

In room 1, Nyx Carson and Jared Frederick." Oh God, Nyx Carson. I'm not sure if I would like to see those two interacting…

"In room 2, Tyson Storm and Lawliet Bries." Now who's that? Never heard of that guy before."In room 3, Erin King and Jocelyn Dubrea. In room 4, George Bries and Charles Quincy. In room 5, Natalie Waterbay and Serena Cara." Damn it, she's here. I don't want to be with that girl…

"In room 6, Max…wait?" The principal looked at the sheet of paper he had in hand, confused. Students and teachers began whispering about what could be the inconvenient. "I'm sorry, is there any student by the name of Max around here?"

"Me." A boy stood up. I'm guessing that's Max. "What's the problem?"

"Your surname?"

"Shouldn't you have asked me that on my exam?"

"It just doesn't seem to be on the list." The principal answered, with a bothered tone.

"Dennis. Max Dennis." He went back to his seat. Strange guy…

"Sorry for that…anyway, in room 6 Max Dennis and Takumi Nobuna. In room 7, Roxanne Hudson and Mikayla Wellington. In room 8, Sidra McNaughton and Alliston Hugh. In room 9, Axe Dixon and Takashi Kuroragi. Finally, in room 10 we have Josh Cend and Jim Bubba. Remember your 1° A, that's extremely important. Hope you have a great time in the school!"

I suppose this would be a great time to explain my surroundings. We were basically at the theatre with the things you would expect from a place like this. Curtains to the sides, dark red colored seats on the middle of the room, the stage, the stairs leading to the stage, etc. The carpet was of a dark blue color, fitting extremely well with the seats. The stage was pretty big, some high quality speakers and obviously, the microphone in the middle. The usual, really.

Our principal was a chubby, grey haired man. He had a few wrinkles, but nothing too noticeable. The man wasn't very tall, a bit small in fact. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt under it and black pants hiding a pair of elegant brown shoes.

The theatre wasn't filled, but the relatives of every student covered a considerable portion of the place. Then again, there was literally a bunch of seats, so maybe the entire school could fit here. I still have yet to know a lot of people around here, including my roommate.

The uniform was a green button jacket with a white shirt under it, black pants and a brown leather belt. For the boys, that is. For the girls, a white shirt with a green tie and green pants, which I'm actually quite surprised that it's not skirts, but oh well.

"Now, make a line to grab your room keys." The principal ordered.

Each student headed to the stage and made a line. I could've sworn Nyx and Zane gave each other a death glare, but something that really bothered me was the fact that they didn't even mention Zane's name. Probably that's a nickname. Won't bother asking it, though.

It was finally my turn. The principal smiled at me and told me I was Lawliet Bries, that both of my parents had come here. I made a fake grin as an answer. He called my roommate, Tyson. He'd give us the key at the same time.

Tyson stood at 6'0". His hair was short, slightly messy, leaned to the right. Of a shining grey color, just like his eyes. He had slightly muscular build. The boy shook my hand as a hello. The principal handed to us our keys and we went straight for our families.

After a lot of talking and sobs from several relatives, everybody headed for the respective rooms with the indications we had been given. Our stuff was already there, which reminded me of Harry Potter, although I actually gave someone my things so it doesn't have the "magical" feeling. I met up with Tyson and headed for our room.

"So, where are you from?" He asked.

"Here, actually. Stormkev." I lied.

"Oh, that's cool. You must know everyone here."

I scratched my head. "Yeah, I think I can pretty much tell you everything about everyone." I lied again.

Tyson sighed heavily. "I can't believe it's already high school. We're going to get killed here."

"Hm…wait, high school?" I asked, puzzled.

"That's what this is, isn't it?" He asked my question, looking at me confused.

"Sorry, I just couldn't hear you correctly." If they gave me a dollar for every lie I've said since I arrived here I would be rich. No one ever told me the education system was like that. Could it be that Tyson also is…?

Snapping out of it, I kept retelling myself the instructions of how to arrive at my room. Once there, we took a great look at it. Two separate beds, a bathroom, a 29 inches TV, a desk with a window above it and a single wardrobe. Looked pretty comfortable. Our luggage was on our beds. I began unpacking my things, until…

I fell down to the floor from the shock. My 3DS. Somehow, it was there.

"Woah, watch out buddy. Would suck if you already have to go to the infirmary."

I grabbed my 3DS and put it in front of Tyson's face. His eyes widened. "This device…what's it called?!"

"How did you…"

"Answer."

"It's a Nintendo 3DS. And they're not from here."

Another one. This is not normal. Not normal at all. I let myself fall on my bed, sighing. Why is all this happening? "How long have you been here?"

"Around four months. I'm from Sinnoh, moved here. But in Earth, I was from the US."

"I'm Scottish." Tyson sat on his bed and stared at me. "It seems like we're on the same situation."

"Yeah. I'm glad I found you, I was getting desperate thinking I was the only one here from Earth. Like, in this planet."

Rain began to fall. I decided it would be a good time to talk about this. "You've realized this world is extremely different to the ones in the Pokemon games, right?"

"Yes, I played them a lot."

"Good, so we got that out of the way. I know two other people who come here and are from Earth. Erin King and Zane."

"Zane? You mean tough guy Zane?"

"Tough Guy Zane?"

"Not as a title, describing him."

"Oh, yes. That one."

"How long have YOU been here?"

"A month."

"And you have found three people from Earth in a month?"

"Yes. Which is also something that bugs me. Zane was here before me and didn't find anybody. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but…"

"We all go to Nexus Academy."

"Exactly. There's definitely a reason, I know that for sure. Besides, when I came here, my console wasn't with me. Now it is."

"Hm…"

We continued analyzing the possibilities. Not reaching an end, we just talked about Pokemon, the games itself, while unpacking. The rain still fell from the window. It was extremely similar to Scotland rain. And to think that Pokemon are so known back on my planet, and here…

Wait, hang on a second. No, it can't be…could it be that…George may be lying to me?

* * *

**Author Notes: Month long wait. AGAIN. My apologies, review please, constructive criticism is loved. Just like you, for clicking my story and taking the time to read it. I love you. So, all OCs were mentioned here. Now that I got the school started, the basic thing is that each character will have a moment for themselves were they narrate what has happened to them lately. Same goes for the canon characters and the "legends" I presented. There will be more of those, if you're wondering.**

**See ya, and hope you have a nice day!**


	5. The mind of silence

**Author Notes: Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerg.**

**I hope you can all appreciate the work of art that is above this sentence. I put a lot of thought into it; so much that I even have indigestion while writing this (not really). So, who actually listens to the songs I put here? *sees one hand only*. That's all that matters. Nah, I'm just kidding, do what you want.**

**Also, watch Angel Beats! It's an anime and it's incredibly emotional, first form of media that ever made me cry. And I have watched, played and read some sad stuff.**

**ENJOY. Please, have fun. Like, I mean it.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_The mind of silence_

_25__th__ February, 09:50_

**Jared's POV.**

As I saw the door at the very end of the corridor, I let out a sigh in relief. I couldn't believe we finally found it. "Jesus Christ, for being room 1 it's incredibly far away from the others!" my roommate complained. Tell me something I don't know. "Say, Jared, at what time do we have to go to the cafeteria?"

"Around one o' clock, I think."

"Oh, that's good," Nyx opened the door with the keys the principal gave him. We got in and saw our luggage over the beds, as expected. I noticed they also brought my library, filled with my books. "I imagine that's yours. It seems you like reading."

"No, I don't," I said as I entered the bathroom. I noticed it was clean and it had everything we needed. I threw water to my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

Short dark brown hair in front, leaned to the right. Toned legs, slender body overall, blue eyes. That's me.

I often try to relax and act as calmly as possible, but this is getting me nervous. Why am I here? How am I here? Why is some stuff similar and why some stuff isn't? Everything is just…messed up. My life has never been complicated. It was calm, nothing ever happened. That boredom…this are times when one would rather be bored than this. What about my family? How are they reacting to this? I went outside of the bathroom to lie on my bed so I could think a bit more clearly, or maybe just relax.

"Not feeling well?" Nyx asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Hm, are you ill or something?"

"No, I feel bad emotionally."

"Oh. Already missing your family?"

"Nope, not that either. It's just that I'm on a…personal and complicated situation."

"Seems your life isn't very joyful at the moment, isn't it? Even though you go to an extremely prestigious school, you still want more or maybe this is not what you want," Nyx said, chuckling. "I like that in a person."

I ignored Nyx's rather odd statement and picked a book from my bookshelf to start reading. 'Criminal Historia: A list of the largest tragedies in our history'. Well, that's pretty nifty. My partner turned on the TV. It seems like even the programs aren't like in the game. "So, what's the thing with your eyes?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are one gray and the other brown?"

"Just contact lenses. I think it fits me pretty well," Nyx answered, laughing by a joke. "So, what about we begin learning things of each other? You know, we're going to live together for a _long _while, right?"

"I suppose so. Shall I start?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you toy around with this Zane guy?"

"What Zane? Wait…you mean Charles Quincy?"

I looked away from my book to stare at Carson, surprised. "So that's his real name? Wow, quite strange, I think I heard it before."

"He goes to this school. With us. And I don't toy around with him. I hate that guy. Just like he hates me."

"Oh, I guess it will be pretty messy on the cafeteria."

"Who cares? Maybe the principal will kick him out or something. Can't stand the damn guy."

Not another word was spoken as I got engaged on my book to know a little bit of what has happened lately, with the thought that perhaps I'd be able to discover a little fact of why did this place become so violent. Nyx didn't have a very happy expression on his face after talking about Zane, a person who I respect too much to call him by his real name. Not much time passed until Nyx decided to go outside for 'fresh air'. It's shocking though that the times I saw those two fight on the street, my roommate didn't seem to _hate_ the violent guy, it just seemed like he was trolling.

* * *

After some more reading I decided I would continue another day, remembered the page and dropped the book. I looked outside of my window and noticed water dropping from the glass. Raining on the first day, that doesn't exactly ooze optimism. My window had a view of the entire garden. Covered with flowers, trees and lush hills, the sight would easily please anyone. I stared at it for a few minutes as the water fell from the leaves and several students walked around. There is something directly straight in the garden that I can't see properly from here, but it seems quite a lot of people are gathering around there. Out of boredom, I began unpacking my stuff, until I noticed something strange. My 3DS was there. I turned it on to see if it wasn't just a 3DS from this world, but it wasn't. It even had my Pokemon Black 2 cartridge on it, worked fine and everything. Not putting much thought into it and realizing it was all just part of this mess that didn't even make sense, I put each of my clothes on the upper part of the wardrobe and watched some TV for a while.

You know what's funny? Even on a different world the television is still filled with nothing interesting. Oh well. I went outside for a walk, maybe Nyx is right and this actually relaxes people. As I explored the school, I noticed that a lot of people were looking at the garden. Curiosity overcame me, so I got close to the guy and asked him what was happening.

"I'm not sure, but there is a small shack at that side of the garden where everyone's at. They say there's something interesting."

"Cool, thanks."

Well, that wasn't very helpful. Hands in pockets, I headed outside of the school straight to the garden. Hopefully it will be worth it. Once there, I saw what it was. A broken apart wooden shack, surrounded by a purple aura.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS!" A student screamed as he ran full speed towards the house and entered it. Shortly after, he ran back, panting and sweating. He grabbed my clothes and pulled me right next to his face. "Ghosts man. Ghosts."

"What?"

"GHOSTS!" He shouted, letting me go. "PEOPLE, THERE ARE GHOSTS INSIDE THAT HOUSE!"

The people around me whispered to each other, some gasping. I really can't believe what I'm seeing. Even the people with those strange mechanical body parts are afraid of the place. It can't be that bad. Not thinking it twice, I entered the house, even with all the stares and gasps my action received. Inside, I found some damaged furniture, no working lights and a purple orb, with white eyes and a wide grin on its face. It was surrounded by smog.

"Yo, are you scared?" I heard a voice inside my head. Carefully examining the figure in front of me, something popped up on my head.

"You're a Gastly, aren't you?" I asked.

"Eh? How did you figure that out?!" He asked, surprised, with a light and funny voice.

"I can't figure out why you can speak to me."

"It's something Gastly do. Still, how did you figure out my species?" He questioned.

"Well…I guess it's a little hard to explain. But I'll give it a go."

I told everything about me, my life, Pokemon, everything. Becoming friends with a Pokemon, who would have thought of that? Maybe consider them as family but friends? That's special.

"Pretty complicated life you've got there, pal," he chuckled. "Say, what's yo name?"

"Jared. Jared Frederick. I'm on first year here. What about you?"

"Just another Gastly who stumbled upon this place and likes to have fun with people."

Someone knocked at the door, startling me. I turned around to face the door, "what is it?"

"Hey dude, you okay?" A girl asked.

"Um, yeah, why do yo…" I was interrupted by the Gastly going straight through me, leaving a horrible feeling inside me. He is a Ghost after all. Not long after that happened, I heard a loud scream, followed by the Gastly chuckling. "What did you do to the poor girl?"

"Nothing enough to traumatize her," he chuckled, once more. "Say, pal, you mind if I begin to follow you around?"

"People are not used to seeing Pokemon around on the school, you know…"

"I can hypnotize everyone so they believe they aren't seeing anything!"

"Would you be able to hypnotize around 17 people? In one second?"

"Of course…not. I tell you this; I will pop up from time to time!"

"Why do you insist so much on hanging around with me?"

"Because…I feel lonely sometimes."

Silence surrounded the room, a depressing one. My life just gets weirder and weirder by the minute. I saluted the Gastly and headed outside, smiling.

"There's nothing inside guys, I checked every corner of the place."

"That's what you all believe." Gastly's voice echoed on my head. Everyone ran away, screaming as loud as possible. I chuckled and headed straight into my room. It was still raining. But…

It was relaxing.

Nyx arrived shortly after, with a black eye. I did not say a word and just stared at him. The guy sat down on his bed, letting out a sigh.

"You're too damn quiet, Jared. Most people would've asked what happened to me."

"Well, I've been told that a lot."

"No wonder why."

* * *

_25__th__ February, 12:14_

**Third Person**

**Song: Angel Beats OST - Tactics**

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Lawliet asked to the figure that was in front of him. She was a girl, with cropped jet black hair at her jawline, with green eyes and some goggles on her head. White skin. She let out a huff.

"I think you and your friends here are all aware of why we're reunited here."

"I'm not."

"I'm not either," Erin admitted. "And turn on the lights, enough dramatizing already."

"Fine, fine," Mikayla turned on the lights.

"We're all a bunch of students in the same situation. We're trapped in this world," the girl explained. Her name was Serena Cara. "Do you get it now, idiot?"

"So we just met and you already hate me?"

"Pretty much, dollface."

"Where is this anyway?"

"In a club room that's not in use," Max explained.

The room had a big table with eight chairs, a bookshelf to the side, a small oven to the left and big windows on the opposite side to the entrance. Max, Serena, Lawliet, Tyson, Mikayla and Erin were all reunited, Lawliet and Tyson pulled by Serena. The girl had found out that all of them aren't from this world. She had also self-proclaimed herself as the leader of this new 'club'.

"You do realize we can't have a club yet right? And in any case, what would be the name of the club?" Tyson complained.

"Details, details, I've got all of that planned," Erin cheerfully explained, to Lawliet's and Tyson's surprise.

"Wait, this was _your _idea?" Lawliet asked confused.

"Yeah…so?"

"But why is Serena the leader?"

"Because it wouldn't work if I wasn't the leader," Serena explained, smiling. Lawliet let out a heavy sigh.

"Anyway, why didn't you bring Zane here?" Lawliet continued with his questions.

"Well, um…" Erin began to explain. "I'm not…exactly sure that bringing Zane here would be smart, but I'll take it into consideration."

With not much else to say, Serena remained with a death stare on Lawliet, Erin sitting on the table, Max and Lawliet on their seats and Mikayla and Tyson on separate corners. The six students exchanged looks for a little while until Serena decided to speak.

"So, is everyone completely lost and in a sea of confusion?" Serena asked to the group. Everyone nodded slightly. "Well, that's disheartening." Serena began playing with her hair. "I think we should start by naming the club."

"Again, we can't have a bloody club yet." Lawliet tried to make it as clear as possible.

"They'll have to deal with it!"

"Yeah, Serena's right!" Max happily agreed. "That's the freaking attitude."

The leader gave a cocky smirk to Lawliet, this guy having an utterly frustrated look on his face. "OK, the name, guys."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Way to go people." Serena sarcastically commented.

"We can't call ourselves 'Mission Back to Earth' or something like that. We'll sound like complete morons," Erin said. "More than we already are."

"Speak for yourself, King," the leader complained. "Anyway, doesn't seem like we can do much right now. I found out that you had your Nintendo device with a Pokemon game on your luggage, didn't you Lawliet?"

The whole group turned to face Lawliet, the blonde having a confused expression on his face. "Yes, you're right, but I don't recall seeing it before since I appeared in Ronah."

"That is pretty fishy…" Mikayla admitted. "I may have to check if I have mine, maybe it happened to all of us."

"Smart move, Mikayla," Serena complimented, with a smile on her face. "I'm guessing that's your homework for today! Check if you have your Nintendo device with your stuff and try to find anything fishy with the game, maybe the save file, the cartridge, anything works right now. You're dismissed. We'll meet each other every day at this exact hour. Wait; scrap that, at 5 p.m., alright?"

**End of song.**

* * *

14:00

After an incredibly long and tedious explanation of how the school works, basic rules, schedules speech, the first year students went back to their regular mess around, with food inside their stomachs. Not thinking it twice, Lawliet went running towards his room to get some well deserved sleep. Tyson, on the other hand, looked if he had something Nintendo related with his stuff. Erin and Serena decided to go for a walk, explore the school a bit more while Max and Mikayla chatted about their Pokemon adventures and lives back on planet Earth. Gladly, Nyx and Zane didn't face each other and no one got hurt in the process of the two fighting. On the other hand, Jared began his walk to the Gastly's home.

"Look, is The Possessed Soul!" Whispers like that were heard around as Jared made his way to the house. _Seems like rumors spread pretty darn quickly here, _he thought. _I won't deny it sounds pretty cool, though._

"HEY YOU!" Jared heard a voice from the far end of the corridor. A girl with a normal build, jet black hair, reaching half of her back, with some huge green eyes and eyebrows that made her seem like she was always pissed off, run at lightning speed towards The Possessed Soul. She was just as tall as Jared, and looked straight at him. "You're The Possessed Soul, aren't you?"

"That's me, I guess…"

"Is it true that you're POSSESSED?!"

"I don't know. Never will, probably."

"But didn't you _talk _to the famous ghost in the abandoned house? He must've done something to you! Wait, is he inside you? Sir, you there?"

"No, no, no. He's just a ghost."

"Can you show—"

"Sssh!" If you want to see him, you'll have to follow me but don't tell anybody unless you want the whole school to get freaked out and we get expelled on our first day."

"How do you know I'm a first year?"

"Because we're both from 1° A?"

"Oh, yeah. You're Jared Frederick, aren't you?"

"Follow me."

Jared put his hands in his pockets as he slowly arrived at the spooky, abandoned garden house of the school, with Shiny on his tail. He opened the door slowly, looking inside if there was anybody being tortured by his mischievous friend. The guy could feel his arm being hugged by Shiny, slightly blushing because of this.

"Got a girlfriend so quickly?" The ghost Pokemon joked, appearing from the floor with his typical grin on his face.

"She just wanted to see you."

"Oh! Who may you be, lady?"

"Y-you…what are you?" Shiny stuttered, frightened, to Gastly's pleasure.

"That should be _my _question. What're you? You're definitely one of the most hideous things I've ever seen."

"No need to get rude, Gastly," Jared scolded the Pokemon."Sorry Shiny, my friend is a little bit of a jokester, let's say."

"A bit?! You're not giving me enough credit, Jared Frederick," Gastly chuckled as he flew around the house. "So, you didn't answer my question!"

"M-my name is Shiny Gonzalez."

"Shiny Gonzalez, eh? That's a pretty weird name," Gastly laughed. "Welcome to my humble abode! Have a seat."

Letting go of Jared's arm, Shiny sat on a damaged couch, while The Possessed Soul stared at the Pokemon idly. "What brings you here, Shiny?"

"Well, I was simply curious about what this place is all about. All around the school they are discussing this topic about the ghost in the abandoned house and The Possessed Soul."

"The Possessed Soul? Who's that?" Gastly asked, surprised.

"That'd be me," Jared told his friend, with an extremely serious expression on his face.

"Woah, that's quite the title! Why do they call you that?"

He looked away, like if he didn't know what to answer. "They say Jared went outside of the house saying there was nothing in there and all of the sudden your voice appeared on everyone's heads, just like you're doing now."

"Voice appeared on everyone's heads?! It's called telepathy, those morons," the ghost angrily screamed. "I can't beli—"

The Pokemon was interrupted by someone gently knocking at the door, startling Shiny and Jared, both of them facing the door. Another girl from 1° A came inside. She was 5'7 feet tall, brown eyes as well as her skin and chocolate brown hair with purple highlights tied into a ponytail. "Huh?"

"Did she come with you and was too shy to enter?" The ghost commented to the general public, rather confused.

"No, she didn't," Shiny admitted, also quite puzzled. "Did you follow us?"

"I didn't," the girl said.

"Then what're you doing here?"

"I was bored and decided to see if there actually is something cool here."

"What, does the whole school know about me living here?" Gastly asked.

"Well, it is your fault for scaring every single soul who came by," Shiny explained, letting out a huff.

"You're a Gastly, aren't you?" The girl interrogated the ghost. "You're a Pokemon."

"Wow, someone who actually remembers that we exist! Pleasure to meet you, what's your name?"

"Dubrea. Jocelyn Dubrea."

_Bond. James Bond, _Jared said to himself, chuckling at the similarities.

"Hello Jocelyn! Welcome to my humble abode! These two fellas here are Jared Frederick and Shiny Gonzalez."

Shiny waved her hand and Jared remained silent, nodding as a hello. "I know them. The three of us are from 1°A," Jocelyn told the Pokemon.

"Oh, take a look at that! I presume you already know her then," Gastly asked Shiny and Jared, the two shaking their heads as a response.

"It's only logical, actually. I'm pretty reserved," Jocelyn said.

"Oh I see, the lone wolf type of character. Seems like you'd fit just well on a typical high school drama story," the ghost joked.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?!" The girl aggressively responded to the taunt, making the Gastly chuckle.

"Or maybe you're the generic tsundere. A lone wolf, hard surface but soft and delicate core."

"Shut up!" She screamed, furious.

"I hit the spot! You're the generic tsundere type of character. How odd, I didn't know humans could be so shallow!"

"I AM NOT THAT!"

"Yeah, sure, that's what everybody says when exposed to something they can't handle. Uncertainty, anger, desperation," the Gastly snickered.

Shortly after that sentence, Jocelyn ran towards the Pokemon with a fierce, deadly look on her face, as the ghost flew around at a faster velocity, chuckling while doing so. Shiny laughed silently, covering her mouth with her hand as Jared shook his head in disapproval.

It continued like that until a couple more minutes, Jocelyn not looking like she would run out of energy any time soon, same for Gastly. Jared decided to stop the girl from running with his hand, sighing and blushing while doing so.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gastly shouted angrily.

"Stopping this."

"But I was having so much fun!"

"And I was having so much fun trying to split that thing in two!" Jocelyn told Jared, still furious.

"We're getting nowhere like this," Jared began. "You had your fun and you are going to get the whole school to come here," he told to the ghost type and the 'tsundere' girl.

"Tsk, fine! Just don't get in my way anymore, alright?!" Jocelyn loudly said as she made her way to her room.

"That sure was an extremely odd girl," Shiny commented. "I didn't get if she was being extremely cold towards us or extremely angry. Maybe a bit of both, what do you think?"

Jared simply shook his head, glad his constant blush wasn't able to be seen inside the house. Except for the Gastly, who snickered once more. "I think the three of us will be really good friends, don't you think?" The Ghost type happily proposed to the two students.

"Yeah, I agree!" Shiny exclaimed. "What do you think, Jared? Will you join us for a little chit chat every day?"

The Possessed Soul gave a small smile to both the Pokemon and Shiny. "Maybe," he answered, quietly. Gastly chuckled loudly and Shiny giggled, both of them looking at their new friend.

* * *

**Character Appearances or Mentions:**

**Jared Frederick: Gastly, other Pokemon TBA. Lazyboredom**

**Lawliet Jackman: Pokemon TBA. RookieNeir**

**Serena Cara: Pokemon TBA. Rainstorm Dreams.**

**Nyx Carson: Pokemon TBA. NineTales627**

**Jocelyn Dubrea: Pokemon TBA. Androidyumi99**

**Shiny Gonzalez: Pokemon TBA. Nokoclaw.**

**Erin King: Pokemon TBA. FallingSunset.**

**Mikayla Wellington: Pokemon TBA. CodyOnTheBounce T.V**

**Max: Pokemon TBA. Light's Memory.**

**Charles "Zane" Quincy: Misdreavus, other Pokemon TBA. xDawnx**

**Tyson Storm: Pokemon TBA. Barrett M107.**

* * *

**Author Notes: Aaaaaaaand that was it. Shorter than the other two chapters, I know, but it was just to get Jared's personality as established as possible, as well as other characters well whatever. After every character gets presented properly, I'll cover larger periods of time rather than a morning and noon like I did here. Review please, constructive criticism is asked for here, so complain about the smallest of details so I can bloody fix them ****!**

**See ya! **


	6. The Unexpected

**Author Notes: Not that much to say now. Just have fun and review, because sometimes it's rather discouraging to compare the hits to the reviews. So please, let me know what you think that it's wrong. I can't believe this took so long. There were weeks were I didn't write ANYTHING due to how busy I was.**

**Also…this may be overly complicated, but it's part of the style of the story.**

**During the chapters, at times the time when something happens may differ from another scene. For example: the chapter starts with Lawliet talking about what happened a specific month and then the scene changes to the canonical characters narrating what happened the past month or a specific date of a future month. This is so you don't think I'm messing my things up. It's on purpose.**

**New picture isn't mine. Credit goes to: wazzy88 on deviantART, for creating "The Pokeball of Severus Snape". It won't have that meaning in the story, if you wondered I was going to do something as silly as that.**

**Also, look for a bit of explanation at the end of the chapter about something.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_The unexpected_

_28__th__ February, 17:45_

The boy stroke his hair slowly, sighing heavily as he did, ignoring the deep stare his friend was giving him. "Judging by the terrible circumstances we're in, I hope that you can understand the methods I took four years ago are applicable," the boy said, with his relaxed and calm voice.

"I'm not sure, N. I still disapprove and remember all the trouble we had to go through in order to fix your wrongdoings."

"Hilbert, people don't even remember Pokemon. We're talking about a whole new level."

"Your house is a whole new level. How long have you lived in ruins?" Hilbert asked, looking around worried that the whole building may collapse.

"Long enough. But, getting back on topic, have you managed to figure out when it all happened?"

"I'm on the same place I was a few weeks before. Less than two years after Ronah appeared things just changed from one day to another. I've managed to identify with Cheren that it all started around 14th July of the year 2030."

"2030…that would be like a year and a half from now."

"Yeah. We've also found out that our memories and the official records don't match. So we can't find out if we've all been brainwashed or something's truly wrong."

"Up to now, who found out about this change?"

"All the Pokedex Owners, the entire Johto League and Gym Leaders, Sabrina and Lance from Kanto League and the whole Unova League. However, the Hoenn League seem completely clueless and Sinnoh, well, the same."

"And absolutely no idea on how this happened?"

"No. As I said, official records differ from what I remember that has happened up to that year," Hilbert explained, cleaning the dust off his hat.

Natural sighed, as he leaned against one of the broken pillars of his beloved home. His Zoroark observed him with a pitiful look on his face, reaching out to him. The green haired teen smiled and petted his Pokemon's head.

"Um, N?"

"You can start calling me by my name. Aren't we friends?"

"Yeah, um, Natural," Hilbert chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "You're sixteen now, am I right?"

"Yes. Wow, now that I think about it, it's two years since we met with Hilda that day in Accumula Town. Ghetsis telling lies to everyone. Lies that would be truth in our current situation."

"…I don't know about that."

"Hilbert, we EAT Pokemon. We use them for electricity. And nobody knows. Nobody is aware of it. If we do something now, they won't be nearly as bad as the things people do nowadays."

"I-I don't know. This is all too strange for me…"

Getting frustrated, the former Team Plasma leader sighed once more, covering his face with his hands. Hilbert put his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Natural slightly smiled, happy that his friend still had some courage inside him.

"Say Hilbert, how has your sister been doing?"

"Hilda?"

"Yes."

"She's fine, I guess. She still shouts too much and makes her typical jokes and puns everywhere, even though she's well aware of the problem at hand. Not sure if her optimism is a positive or a negative."

"Does she still own Reshiram?"

"Yeah. Hilda flies around on it just like you used to do with Zekrom four years ago. About the legendaries, what happened to Zekrom? I haven't seen it around you for a long time."

"Two years, to be precise. I gave it to the trainer who saved the region from Team Plasma when they came back from the dead. Nate."

"I see. I'm still sorry I wasn't around those days, information reached Kanto too late for me to rush back to Unova."

"I arrived late too. But at the appropriate moment, gladly."

Their moment of nostalgia ended suddenly by a loud noise interrupting their conversation, startling both N and Hilbert. A roar echoed throughout the whole castle, as both Pokemon Masters pulled out their creatures from their Pokeballs.

* * *

25th February, 19:30

Every first year student was wandering around the huge Nexus Academy, trying to memorize every single location of every single thing. After all, they won't have a map for the next day, when school truly starts. Lawliet was one of those people, having George by his side, the latter constantly talking about what he did today due to the fact that they didn't speak to each other this day.

"Have you heard of the Possessed Soul, Lawliet? Do you think it's true?"

"I only do not think much of it. Right now I've my head on other things, don't have time to spend on silly rumours such as those."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister Fancy. I'm sorry those things are too trivial for your truly complicated mindset, you know, never thought of that."

Lawliet growled, hitting George lightly. The smaller teen chuckled, as he excitedly looked around the school looking for interesting aspects of this. "Say, have you made any new friends, Lawliet?"

"Oh yeah, we haven't talked about this. You see, Mikayla, Max, Serena, Erin, Tyson and me are all from planet Earth and also got here for unknown reasons. It's also quite weird we're all here, in the same school. Anyway, we created a club that tries to go back to our planet."

"You do realize you can't even create clubs right now?

"Yeah."

"So how does that work?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my idea, so I'm not responsible for the problems and/or disasters we may create."

"I do not the sound of that, Lawliet."

"Me neither, I want to remain as low profile as possible and this will most definitely not help. But, this is sort of obligatory, I guess."

"Hey, bro, do you think the Lawliet from this world is in your world?"

"I think so. It would make sense at least. But first we have to take into consideration how many Lawliets exist in the universe. Maybe all of us got messed up and it's not only your brother and me."

"That sounds complicated."

"It is, and I don't understand it. Therefore, I do not wish to think about it."

The two friends continued walking inside the school. Due to it being already night time, students outside the building were not allowed. Most of them were friends this quickly, some were just alone or others were talking, relaxed on their cozy dormitories. After an hour, all the students have to go to the cafeteria to eat and then go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day, for both new and old students.

"Hey, I think it's time to go—"

George was interrupted by a flying guy smashing against him, both of them getting knocked back a few meters. Lawliet just stared at the two dumbfounded, then turned around to see a girl with masculine spiky red hair that goes to a little above her shoulders, the fringe also being spiky and covering most of her right eye. Her skin wasn't pale, but wasn't tanned either. She had cold, ice blue eyes. The girl walked at a menacingly fast pace, heading towards the boy she apparently threw.

"THE FACT THAT I LACK CLEVAGE OR MAY BE CONFUSED FOR A BOY DOESN'T GIVE YOU NEARLY ENOUGH REASON TO INSULT MY FAMILY, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" The girl shouted, grabbing the boy by his neck. George slowly stood up, having a considerable amount of scratches. "Sorry for hurting you, wasn't intentional."

"Don't worry," George reassured, while chuckling nervously. "I'm pretty good."

"Hey, you."

The girl turned around to see Lawliet with an unpleasant look on his face. "What do you want?"

"I don't care if that idiot insulted your or not, be careful not to hurt anyone else. My brother got pretty damaged here, you know."

"Ugh, fuck off. The guy said he was just fine. Besides, who do you think you are anyway, to give orders to people like that? A freaking teacher or something?" Lawliet growled to her response. "Just go away, it was an accident, we all forget about it and I take care of this guy."

Lawliet just walked silently to his room, pulling George with him, not looking at the girl. "Hey! What's your name?" George asked.

"Sidra."

George nodded as he kept cleaning the floor with his uniform all the way to his room.

* * *

"I aaam tiiiiiiiiiired!" Max shouted as he let his body collapse against his bed. "I am skipping dinner! Are we even allowed to do that?"

His roommate Takumi, not taking his eyes from the TV, responded. "I believe we aren't. It'd make sense, I guess."

"Aaww! Come on! Takumi, will you go to dinner?"

"Yes, I'm pretty hungry."

"Would you cover me?"

"Cover you?" Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like, if anyone asks where I am, you say something like 'Max is handling business' or some sort of thing like that."

"You think a teacher or a delegate is going to buy that?"

"I dunno. Maybe, we have to hope for the best."

"You can't be serious."

Max stood up and grabbed Takumi by his shirt, pulling him a few inches separate from his face. "Mate, I'm dead freaking serious."

"Uhm…alright. But, what do I gain from this?"

"I'll buy you a chocolate."

"I hate chocolate."

"Who in this lovely world hates chocolates?"

"Me."

"Er…I'll buy you some candies!"

"I dislike candies."

"Damn, you're such a lost cause! Is there anything you like?!"

"There is, you simply haven't pointed them out yet."

"What about…some potato chips?"

"I'll be pretty full after I eat, I do not think potato chips are something I want."

"But, you know, not necessarily today. Like, maybe tomorrow?"

"How can I trust that you'll give me them?"

"You'll have to. We'll be together for a damn long year, maybe even more. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Fine, fine. I'll cover you for a bag of potato chips, a big one."

"That's what she said…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's a deal, I guess."

Takumi stood at a height of five foot seven, with a rather athletic build. His dark spruce colored hair reached the base of his neck and shy of his eyes of the same color. He had a slightly tanned skin, a natural one.

Max, not letting go of him, got hooked by the TV and the "quality" programming it was airing. Takumi began getting uncomfortable. "Max?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind letting go of me?"

"Oh, right!"

Takumi gently fell to the floor, maintaining the elegancy gained by his family. He slowly sat down on his bed, to continue watching the television. "So, how was your day?" Max asked him, trying to start a conversation.

**Takumi POV**

"It was alright I guess. Explored the school to get used to my surroundings. How about you?" I questioned my rather hyper roommate, as he watched the TV, changing channels, hoping to find something good by his standards.

"Well, I met a bunch of people, which all were talking about our schoolmate, Jared Frederick, but in the name of The Possessed Soul. That's pretty weird isn't it?"

I slowly nodded. I think I can recall some guys talking about the abandoned house on the garden and a guy who went inside and then came out of it saying there was nothing to worry, which was followed shortly after by a creepy voice. That can't be anything more than lies. Doesn't matter.

"So yeah, that was my day. Pretty boring and careless to just leave the new students without a schedule or something like that to follow, but maybe they're testing us. Like, they're trying to see if we have what it takes to be responsible people and be able to do things alone, without the supervision of an adult…Takumi, are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I am, just spaced out for a bit right there."

"Oh. Hey, shouldn't you be going to eat right now?"

"I'll go soon enough."

"You know you can't cover me if they found out you aren't there either?"

"I do, Max, I do. Trust me."

"So what are you going to get for food?"

"Probably the things that are available."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Do I look like I'm being sarcastic?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm…ah, screw it."

I stood up, said good bye to my roommate and headed for the cafeteria, rubbing my growling stomach. It still rained, whether if that's a good or a bad thing, I don't know. Once there, a big amount of people were already sitting on the tables, some already friends, some friends before coming, but the food wasn't here. As soon as I entered, the girl called Mikayla ran very quickly towards me. She asked me where Max was, thinking she was probably a friend of his, I told her that I was covering him, stuttering.

I went to a bench that didn't have anybody nearby and sat alone, no use trying to make friends right now. That girl who was interested in Max came to me and asked if I wanted to join her group of friends. With the thought in my mind that they could be helpful, I accepted to eat with them. I followed her to a table where Lawliet Bries, Serena Cara, Erin King, Tyson Storm and George Bries.

"Hey, guys! This is Takumi Nobuna. He's Max's roommate!"

I shook hands with the guys and said hello in a low tone to the girls. I sat gently on one of the benches near Lawliet Bries and looked around. I don't belong here. I do not understand why I'm here. Why? I don't get it.

"So, um…Takumi! Judging by how your name sounds I presume you're from Kanto, am I right?" Lawliet startled me.

I turned around to face Lawliet, whose head was lying on his fist. Not having a proper lie to answer to that I nodded hoping for the best. "Oh. How dangerous is it there, you know, with the war between Johto and you guys? Or is it normal?"

"Uhm, it was pretty normal, to be completely honest."

"Really?" George questioned me, surprised. "I saw some pictures and videos on TV and things look pretty nasty out there!"

"Well—"

"Leave him alone, if there's something bad to remember we don't want to make him do that, am I right?"

George laughed nervously and asked me to forgive him. On the other hand, Serena wasn't so sure of that and looked at me with a doubtful face. Gladly, the food came as soon as she gazed at me. Fried chicken with potato chips. Or what seems like it. Not a very healthy meal, but tasty. The whole group began munching their food while several topics of conversation aroused which for some reason they didn't hesitate to include me quickly. After we finished eating, we talked for a little bit and then decided to go to our rooms. As soon as I arrived the lights were off and Max was sleeping. I let out a little, quiet laugh and did the same.

* * *

**Lawliet's POV**

"There's something that doesn't fit properly, Tyson," I began, with a slight tone of anger. "Everyone here seems to know Pokemon, but they don't know what they are or they have never even seen one."

Tyson nodded as he watched a reality TV show, quite similar to the ones in Earth, to my surprise. "Yeah, I've noticed that. It's strange."

"Do you think there's some sort of meaning towards it?"

**Song: miserable (iamsleepless | original song)**

"I'm not sure Lawliet," Tyson replied, as he let out a yawn. "What I'm sure of, is that watching this shows so similar to the crap that was back in our planet…gets me nostalgic."

"Why?"

"Again, I'm not sure. It just reminds me of my home. Big amounts of people getting excited every day and waiting eagerly for their favorite reality thing to start. I just didn't think they'd exist in the Pokemon World."

"It's certainly not the one we know. It's certainly not the Pokemon World. I wonder how do they call it."

"They call it World, I've heard about it from my…family."

"So you also have a fake family."

"Yes…"

I sighed heavily as I put my hands under my head, supporting it. I miss my old life. I complain about this a lot, but it's impossible not to. I miss my sister. I miss my father. I miss my mother. I miss my friends. I miss simply gaming with my friends. I've been so far away that…

"I can barely remember my mother's voice."

"What was that, Lawliet?" Tyson asked, turning to me, confused.

"That…I barely remember my mother's voice," I repeated. "I thought loudly."

"Hm," Tyson let out another yawn, which I knew that wasn't on purpose. "You know. It's horrible."

"What?"

"Being so much time away from the people you love."

"It is. What's worse is that we don't even know how we got here. I least I didn't."

"My console began beeping with a Pokemon cartridge in it. And here I am."

"Same happened to me. "

I sighed heavily, something I've been doing a lot lately, to my own annoyance. Tyson turned off the TV. "Hey, Lawliet. Do you think we'll ever go back home?"

"I would like to believe that we will. As nice as going to the Pokemon World sounded back at Earth…it doesn't sound nice here. It isn't even the one we wanted."

"I miss my life."

"I miss mine too," I agreed as a tear ran through my face, reaching my neck. I turned around so Tyson couldn't see I was crying.

As another yawn came from my roommate's mouth, he stood up from his bed and turned off the lights. After that, he went to sleep.

I want to go back. I will go back. I will do anything to go back. I'm sure Tyson will do the same. I'm sure Erin will do the same. Max, Serena, Mikayla. They will do the same too. That's why we are a club, aren't we? I don't care how much friends I make here. I don't care if I fall in love with a girl here. This place sucks. I hate this. I used to hate Earth. I used to dislike the monotony of Scotland. Of my life.

I guess this may be God teaching me a lesson. Even if I don't entirely believe in him. You don't notice how good things are until they're gone. Just like what's happening to me. And I should've realized that earlier. How good my life was. Now I'm suffering. In a place I've never heard of. In a bed that's not nearly as comfortable and warm as my original one. And I'm crying. Why? Because I'm an idiot. I've never thought of how valuable everything about my life was. This is the time when you face the consequences. However, it does not matter at all.

I will go back.

**End of Song.**

* * *

**Tyson's POV**

**Song: The Vanishment of Haruhi Suzumiya OST - 01 - Itsumo no Fuukei Kara Hajimaru Monogatari**

First week of school.

With several yawns and complaints from me and people around the school, the first week started. What did this mean? Horribly lengthy introductory sessions to the place, the teachers, etc. I was looking forward to that all year. But, you know, I guess this is part of going to school.

I still have in my memory all the things Lawliet told me last night. Deep thinking, it's funny to find it in a person. Nowadays everyone seems to be as flat as a piece of paper. Oh well, I suppose it's nice to meet someone like that. Gets you thinking about, you know, stuff.

So after a really boring tour around the school (which we could have done yesterday, but thank you very much Nexus Academy for showing us the whole place again), we began the real stuff. And by real stuff I mean more speeches. This time it was about every single specific subject we had with the teachers trying to remember our names every time they looked at us. Maybe to scold us, maybe to tell us something or make us go to the front and write something on the board, I don't know. All the kind of stuff you'd expect.

The food, on the other side, was surprisingly good. I thought it was going to be some low quality stuff due to it being free and all, but to be honest, it was delicious. I still don't know what it's made off, but it tastes like things I used to eat back at my home. Also gets the nostalgia feeling flowing but that's not something you really pay attention to while enjoying a good meal.

It seems like this club guys have become my new friends, if I can call them that. We all get along pretty well and Takumi has also joined the group. Not the club, obviously, but the group as in group of friends. He doesn't speak much, which is good. Loud people prevent from having a calm day. Serena and Erin are those sort of loud persons that always mess things around. Oh, in the middle of the week Erin presented us this girl called Mikayla Wellington. She had light brown shoulder length hair, emerald eyes and rosy skin. She is of average weight and height. I guess Erin likes her because she talks a lot, like her and well, is also from Earth. Mikayla also seems to like discussing with Serena, something that I find odd due to Serena being this superior, scary being but, whatever, to each their own.

What else…? There were a lot of people asking me if my hair was natural and my strange eye color too, which it is. Lawliet's mood seemed to go up after that depressing night of deep thinking, as I'd like to refer to it. Which is good, because, you know, it wouldn't be nice to have a roommate that cries every night. Serena seems to like dragging Lawliet and me to the illegal club room in which…we do nothing.

We managed to borrow some computers and some board games to spend time when productivity level is down, as Erin put it. I presume it's going to be most of the time like that, but I digress. Despite sometimes it was rather tedious to sneak past the teachers and, you know, the people considered "responsible" in order to get to the place, I've to admit I had some good fun. We always had something to eat or drink there, while having a chat or just doing homework together. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea to be in a club like this, now that I think about it. However, when the school begin registering the clubs, now that'll be problematic. What will we say we do? I'm not taking care of that, if at any time I asked to.

Actually, there is something important that happened. In the first club reunion we were told to look in our Nintendo devices if our save file had something fishy. Well, it had. We entered the save file and it was just our character in a white void of nothingness. Not being able to decipher anything about it, we just go there to spend the day and eventually chat about our lives to see if we find a pattern or something like that. Up to now, we found out that we all play Pokemon. And that's the only pattern we found. Yay.

And that was basically the first week. The weekend is starting now so a lot of are heading outside the campus to be with our families. Even that Possesed Soul guy is going. Poor man, I wondered what he did to be called with that name?

**End of Song.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_3__rd__ March, 19:00_

After the dense and boring first school week, Serena went back to her home in this world, thinking that nothing good would happen if she stayed at the school. She lived in a private yard outside of Stormkev, in a house for people high wealth, just like back at Earth. She went there by bike, as she didn't dislike this world's family as much as she dislikes her real one. Unlike the other members of "her" club, the girl wasn't interested in going back to her home because of people she cares for, but for Pokemon.

Pretty near to her house, she took a detour through the woods near her house, to explore a bit. Sure, she didn't want to stay at her school, but it's not like the place her other self used to live in was the most fun of places. She rode her bike at a fast pace, dodging the trees with agility. However, she crashed into a tree when a noise startled her.

Steps. More like steps…galloping. Like a horse was nearby her. Serena found this interesting. She had never seen an animal around here. _This could be interesting, _she thought. It was closer. It was nearing her. And when she saw what it was, she fell of her bike in surprise.

A pony on fire. Staring at her. Or as she remembered…a _Ponyta. _Amazed by finally seeing a Pokemon, she got closer to the Pony Pokemon. This one didn't take it well, and instantly charged towards her.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Serena kicked him, throwing him a few meters away from her. She got closer to the Ponyta and checked if he had any injuries. "Go away," Serena fell to the floor as she heard a powerful, deep voice.

"Who is it?!" She screamed, turning around to see who said that.

"It's me, you idiot. The Ponyta you just kicked."

The girl's shock increased as she looked at the Ponyta, being able to talk. She knew she shouldn't be shocked by this after all of what had happened to her, but still, a talking Pokemon isn't something you see every day.

"Tsk, I don't believe I'm the idiot. No one messes up with Serena Cara."

"No one should mess up with me either. One Fire Spin and you're gone, girl."

"I always wanted to meet one of you."

"One of what?"

"A Pokemon. There's not much around here nowadays."

"It's strange meeting someone who doesn't instantly run away at full speed when they see a Pokemon."

"For me, talking to a Pokemon is stranger than that."

"How the heck would that be stranger?"

"Well, it's…kind of a long story."

"I don't want to hear it."

The Ponyta stood up and began walking away. Serena headed for her bicycle when she felt a fierce "something" hit her leg, causing her to collapse. "Ow!"

"Payback."

"I did not hit you that hard you little—"

"That's what you think, idiot. It hurt. A lot."

"So much that you had to make me collapse against this hard surface?!"

"Yes."

Serena stood up violently and hopped on her bicycle. "You're dead, you little prick!" She screamed, as she went full speed towards the impetuous Pokemon. Noticing this wouldn't be a necessary fight, the Ponyta began running far away from the girl who chased her. Half an hour later, both fell extremely tired to the ground, panting.

"I'll be honest with you…" Serena began, breathing heavily. "You run pretty fast."

"You seem to know what you're doing with the bicycle."

"Thanks. So, we cool now?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

Both let out a small chuckle and continued resting under a tree, seeing the sun go down through the leaves. "Where do you live?" The Ponyta asked, in order to create a topic of conversation.

"There's a…really big house nearby. I don't know if you've seen it."

"The one with the squared shaped trees around it?"

"That one."

"Oh, yeah, went there a couple of time. Your grandmother got really scared when she saw me. Well, I presume she's your grandmother."

"Um…she kind of is."

"How does that work?"

Serena, knowing that it's a Pokemon the thing she was talking to, explained everything that had happened to her, not caring if he thought she was crazy or not. It was dusk and Serena had to get back home quickly.

"As stupid as it sounds, I believe in you. A bit."

"I guess that's what matters. Hey, I'm going back home or else something bad may happen."

"Bad like what?"

"I don't want to know, I barely know this guys. See you around?"

"I'll think about it."

As the sky darkened, Serena headed west to her temporary house, as she would call it. The Ponyta simply decided to rest over there, as he was pretty deep in the woods, it'd be strange if someone found him, despite it being a weekend and people being all around the place. "She didn't ask my name. Maybe they're all just Ponytas to her."

* * *

_3__rd__ March, 21:00_

Night had finally fallen. The streets of Stormkev were filled to the brim with gangs, students, adults, every sort of people you could imagine of. It was Saturday night after all; it'd be extremely peculiar to see empty streets. Some even went outside to see if something interesting happened. Maybe The Silver Skyer appears tonight. Maybe the Roof Attacker strikes again. Perhaps there's a gang war. Perhaps important people come to the city. Perhaps the people whom had made a name for themselves, like Nyx and Zane, will cause trouble around the city. Nobody knew if any of those things were going to happen, but that's what made it interesting.

Several of the students from Nexus were already all over the city, in shops, restaurants, shopping centers, or just having a good time. It wasn't a cold or hot night, so why not spend the time in the streets before going to bed? Serena, already cleaned from all the sweat generated after that lengthy run with her new Ponyta friend, was handling some…business, with a gang that owed them money. The meeting was at small warehouse located a few miles over the Lower District of the city, where most of the habitants lived. She went there by bike, as usual, without anyone close to her.

Inside the warehouse was the Royal Dealers gang meeting room. They weren't the biggest group in the city, but not small, not even close to small. The leader, Issei Kajiura, was sitting on the biggest chair in the warehouse, with two of his fellow members next to him, both pretty bulky in what refers to their build. Serena was at the other side of the big and wide table, with a smile from ear to ear painted on her face, showing the most confidence possible. The leader, from what she could see, wasn't an old man; he would probably be around his thirties. She couldn't tell if he was small or tall, because next to those two gigantic men, anyone would look small in comparison. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie, with a fedora on top of his head, representing the Royal Dealers 'uniform'. He was of a rather pale skin, was wearing sunglasses and had a very carefully trimmed beard.

"I presume the three of you know why I'm here!" She cheerfully said, the leader noticing her irony in that sentence.

"We owe you money."

"That's correct. 5.000 Punchs for telling you that piece of information about the Troyan Seas gang of intellectuals that made you get very close to verifying where their base is."

"We still don't know where they are."

"Well, you've got to start somewhere, don't you?" She successfully replied, with her smile becoming a smirk. "The money."

"You came with nobody, didn't you?"

"Do you see anybody around me?"

"No, I don't. But you see, we have to be precautious about what we do. Some may filtrate information and all the time they work for other gangs."

"Has it happened to you before?"

"It hasn't, but it can happen any time."

"That's good thinking. Enough chatting, please, I have some other business to do."

The bulky guy to the leader's left threw a briefcase over the table, sliding until it reached Serena. She opened the briefcase to see if her money was there. Indeed, 5000 Punchs in that briefcase. However, she took another glance and let out a small chuckle. "I'm fourteen years old, not a fucking idiot. These are not real."

The leader laughed loudly. "What did you expect, kid? Real money? You think we fucking give two shits about people like you?"

"We made a deal. You're the Royal Dealers, aren't you?"

"Yes, but we make 'deals' of many things. And your body, I'm sure someone would like to get it."

"Wait, no!"

Serena ran desperately to the exit of the warehouse. Two more men, this time not as bulky but both with baseball bats on their hands, blocked her way. She hopped onto the table and cried in fear. "Please, don't hurt me!"

The Royal Dealers came closer and closer, ready to knock Serena out. "End of the road, dear," the leader simply said.

"Yeah, you fucking wish," Serena cockily answered as she pulled her phone out and made a call. Mere seconds after doing that, out of the floor came six men, all six of them with ground type emulators called Richquake 2.0. Not putting much effort, they knocked out all of the henchmen and the leader, two of them being nearly dead. The door was opened by Nyx Carson, who took a look around, smiling.

"Seems you did your job properly."

"Isn't this technically a crime? You know, the things you hate?"

"No. Law doesn't apply to these bastards. At all."

"I presume you've stolen the money from them."

"Of course. How did you know?"

"I did something peculiar on my way here. Rumor ran around that the Royal Dealers had lots of well, deals to make today. The leader was confident that I'd be knocked out to turn me into a prostitute and slowly kill me. Or sell my dead body to someone who wants to kill me. Which, there probably is a lot of people."

"Business is business, I guess. Here's the money. It's exactly what you requested, 5000 Punchs."

"Thank you very much," the girl grabbed the briefcase with money. She opened it and checked if there was anything fishy.

"What, you had an extra plan even for this? I have the briefcase with the real money, but when I heard about this, I thought I'd just get these. If they weren't real, I would get the real stuff."

"You can't trust anybody in this bloody hell hole."

"We don't swindle. We work for the greater good, no matter the cost."

"These are real."

"Oh, that's good. Probably means it was with a big gang or someone related to them."

"How many gangs are related to the Royal Dealers?"

"None."

"Hm, you might want to investigate this, you and your…"

"We are a team, but once most things are taken care of, we'd like to be a social movement."

"I see. Good luck with that."

Serena headed for the exit, money in hand, ready to head back home and get some sleep. "Hey, Cara!" Nyx screamed, making Serena turn around.

"What is it?"

"I know it isn't related to the moment at hand, but…is there any homework for Monday?"

"Don't you have other things to worry about, Carson?"

"Yeah. But, you know, I have to be always great at school. Or…suspicion may start."

"There is."

* * *

_3__rd__ March 23:30_

"The Silver Skyer has appeared a lot today!"

"I swear I saw her, I'm not lying!"

"It was amazing! All those rumors were true."

Those were the things the streets were talking about. It was true; the Silver Skyer appeared a lot that night, riding constantly from the Upper District to the Lower District, to the East District and West District, something was going to happen. The police decided not to do anything and simply wait to see what all the fuss is about. This single person or whatever she is had the whole city excited, waiting for the Silver Skyer to make her move. However, these were the kind of things that a certain guy didn't like. Zane.

"Hey, man, want to go see The Silver Skyer? She's going to be here, we promise!" A young man asked him to buy a ticket, obviously scamming him.

"YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

Zane grabbed the guy and threw him to the closest building, not standing any more of this bullshit, as he called it. He continued walking through the streets of the Upper District, hoping to find something mildly entertaining to do. Not succeeding at the task, Charles sat on a bench, sighing heavily as he did. _Everything here is just as redundantly stupid as in Earth. I didn't know bullshit was the same in all kinds of worlds._

**Song: Kara no Kyoukai OST 1 - #7 M07**

"HELP ME!" An agonizing, desperate female voice shouted from the distance. Zane quickly turned around to see a girl falling to the floor and a quick shadow grabbing her, seeing a noticeable shuriken on her leg.

"THE ROOF ATTACKER! RUN!"

All of the people nearby ran everywhere they could in order to escape from the agile assassin. Except Zane. Focused on helping the girl, he used Electroweb in super hero fashion in order to climb to the buildings and jump from roof to roof in order to save her. He could still see the Roof Attacker going at lightning speed on the roofs.

Not wasting any time, the toughest guy in Stormkev used the vines that he launched from his Electric-type emulation device, the Nikola S7, given to him by his parents, in order to follow the killer. Zane couldn't figure out why he/she had not killed the girl she carried, but trying not to think negatively, he continued following him/her from rooftop to rooftop, in an attempt to get close enough so he could hit the killer.

Once they began jumping on more flat rooftops, a silver light appeared next to Zane. The Silver Skyer was on her usual flying board, wearing her usual attire, chasing the Roof Attacker, not bothering about the guy who was also chasing the assassin. Zane took a glance at The Silver Skyer, not caring much about her presence either.

The Roof Attacker turned its head around to see that now the Silver Skyer was chasing her too. Not hesitating, it threw a smoke grenade to the floor so he could try to escape. It turned to the right instead of constantly going forward in order to lose his followers. However, it wasn't hard for the boy and the urban legend to guess his move and be able to see him, aiming for the Cathedral, which Zane didn't understand how there was a Cathedral if everyone here had a special kind of religion, not one that was on Earth, but still tried to ignore it as much as he could.

_Where are the police when you fucking need them?!_

The Silver Skyer made a whirlwind appear in front of her and launched it towards the Roof Attacker, so it could win them enough time to save the girl and maybe kill the assassin. The whirlwind seemed to follow the Attacker no matter what it did, although it slowly lost power. It managed to push the killer a few meters forward, making him miscalculate a jump and falling to an empty alleyway, dropping the girl. The Silver Skyer managed to catch the girl, letting Zane take care of the evil entity. Being already close enough, he launched a Thunderbolt to the Roof Attacker, making him trip once more.

"You think killing people is fun, little prick?!" Charles screamed, throwing an ElectroBall at the Attacker.

This time, the Roof Attacker dodged the attack and threw a bomb that released a purple gas that surrounded Zane. The boy stopped attacking the killer, breathing the poisonous gas that began making him dizzy and cough hardly. The assassin took advantage of the situation and jumped on another rooftop, still going for the Cathedral. Charles, coughing blood now, fell to the floor, unconscious.

**End of Song.**

* * *

**So, you may have noticed Serena referring to the money as Punchs. I did not pull this out of my ass, if you're wondering. As Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are based on regions of Japan, Unova is based on New York and Kalos is based on the entire France, Ronah is based off England, and their currency is referred to as pounds. I tried to twist that word and since pounds means also like hitting someone, Punchs was the thing that came to my head. I don't refer to the currency as Pokéyen or Pokés because you have to remember that Pokemon are not as relevant as they are in the games, therefore, having Poke in the name of the currency wouldn't be a smart idea here. **

**Also, the Roof Attacker is referred as an it, a he and a she. This intentional, due to the assassin's true gender is unknown. It also isn't known if the killer is a human, so that's why I sometimes refer to him as "it".**

* * *

**Author Notes: Wow. Sorry for taking so goddamn long! Here are some things I'll tell you.**

**Go buy The Last of Us.**

**This is the longest chapter I have published on the site, more than 7100 words. Not much, but a record for me nonetheless.**

**Thank you for being awesome and following the story. Please review and leave constructive criticism.**


	7. The Current Life

**Author Notes: Hey guys, what's up? Another chapter here, another piece of story to be told. Not much to talk about here, except that you should go play The Last of Us and go watch AnoHana. Because manly tears, or girly tears. **

**Also, the first song here will probably not be long enough and will end before you finish reading the part when the song plays. Remember to put "repeat" after the "youtube" in the link of the song and access that page in order for the song to loop infinitely. Or you can loop it manually. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Another thing, keep in mind that the machinery makes human a lot stronger. So if you see a person taking more hits than they normally can, it's because of this. Don't worry, you're not the only one who hates seeing normal humans being destroyed and living (looking at you, Bleach).**

**Please leave a review with constructive criticism in it! Helps a lot :D!**

* * *

_5__th__ March, 16:30 p.m._

_Chapter 6_

_The Current Life_

**Max's POV**

**Song: Ano Natsu de Matteru Ost vol 2- Track 9**

The door closed slightly as I saw Serena enter the room, with big bags dropping from her eyes and a tired expression on her face. She dropped her bag near her chair, sat on it and leaned against the table.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Peeling an apple, can't you see, silly?"

"Fuck off."

"Had a long weekend?"

"Longest in a long time."

"I wonder what the mysterious Serena Cara does on her weekends. Probably extremely important stuff."

"Fuck off."

"Tsk, you seem to love that line," I said as I began eating my precious apple.

"You know, I encountered a Ponyta."

"Where?"

"Close to my house."

"Oh, that's cute."

"Pokemon talk in this universe, you know. Not telepathy or that kind of strange things. Like, real talk."

"So they talk English."

"Are you treating me like I saw things on an LSD trip?"

"That's a descriptive way of putting it."

"I swear Max, I saw one. When have I lied to you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Scrap that, have I ever said something that didn't make sense to you?"

"What about your theories about the pattern in us being here?"

"Max!"

"What?"

She sighed heavily and punched me slightly, with her head still leaning on the table. "Did I already tell you to fuck off?"

"I think you have."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I haven't finished my apple."

Serena chuckled slightly and grabbed my apple. She ate the last piece of it, with a big smirk on her face. While on the outside I may seem cheerful, I died a little bit inside. I grabbed another apple from my bag and began peeling it again.

"Where did you get these apples?"

"The grocery, where else would I get them?"

"Maybe you stole them," she suggested as she finished MY apple. "Why are you so early here today? It's unusual that I'm not the first one to arrive."

"I didn't have anything to do other than coming here, so expecting you'd be here to entertain me I came here immediately."

"So I'm here exclusively for your own entertainment?"

"I thought you had already figured that out, silly."

This time she hit me harder, making me drop my apple. This woman makes my soul die every minute. I picked up my apple and continued peeling it. After I finished eating my apple, Erin arrived with a big smile on her face, having cut her messy brown hair a tiny little bit.

"Hi!" She cheerfully greeted us, Serena grunting as a response. "Wow, Max, you're surprisingly early. I'm proud of you."

"It's not like I'm always late."

"I'm not implying that."

"Then what're you implying?"

"That you arrived early, didn't I just say that?"

"But you said it like if I arrived early for once in my life."

"I did not, that was your impression on my expression."

"What?"

"Nothing, dumb."

She proceeded to sit on her chair and turn on her computer. I still don't get why only Serena, Erin and Mikayla can have personal computers and Tyson, Lawliet and me have to share the things, but a man has to be a gentleman, no matter the situation at hand!

"So, have you investigated something about the patterns on your weekend, Serena?" Erin asked, paying attention to the computer screen.

"Let's be honest, did you research something?"

"Is no one going to ask if I did something?" I interrupted, laughing nervously.

"You have your point, Serena," Erin admitted, smiling. "However, we could've made some progress, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

The door opened once more, revealing the faces of Mikayla and Lawliet, the latter one with a rather cheerful face for what we've been used to. "Hiiii!" Mikayla saluted, dropping her bag, Lawliet did the same.

"Why are you two together?" Erin mischievously suggested the two might be dating, indirectly.

"Because we encountered each other midway here, Erin," Lawliet explained, with his usual bored and lazy voice.

"Hey Lawy, where's Tyson?" Serena asked.

"No idea. He didn't say anything special about being late. Besides, it's 4:50 p.m., why do you ask?"

"He's usually here by this time."

"Do I have to start a discussion on Tyson's usual time of arrival?"

"No thanks, I've already had enough discussions with Natalie."

Mikayla chuckled silently, looking at her short fused friend, who still had her head against the table. "Had a long weekend, Serena?"

"Ask Max."

I nodded, looking at her.

"Hi," the door was opened by Tyson, the silver headed guy who was close friends to Lawliet, obviously due to their lazy and whiny attitude. Alright, maybe not so whiny, but they still sigh a lot for no apparent reason. Not that I don't do that, but…when they do it…you…notice it…doesn't matter, that's not the point. The point is that they have similar personalities, at least one aspect.

"Alright guys, let's start!" Erin said as she abruptly stood up and got to the board Serena bought a few days ago, with Tyson already here.

**End of song.**

"So, have any of you guys noticed anything? Something all of us have in common? Something, I don't know, interesting? By the way, hi Tyson."

"I found a Ponyta. And he could talk."

"What?!" Everyone except me shouted in unison.

"I was on my way to my house and then I met up with this Ponyta who for some reason could speak English. I don't know how, I don't know why, but that's what happened."

"That's a progress!" Erin celebrated, writing it on the board.

"How is it a progress?" Mikayla asked, clueless.

"Well, now we know that Pokemon can talk but look the same, so it's still the Pokemon world, technically."

"You see, Max? I told you I wasn't on a drug fest."

"Whaaaaaaatever."

"You know, I was thinking the other day…people seem to know Pokemon, but not what they are and what they did. Like if they were completely erased from their memories." Lawliet brought up a topic to talk about.

"That's a good point," Serena admitted. "I think I know a guy who might be able to give us some information about it."

That definitely sounded fishy and Serena obviously noticed, judging by her expression, but no one said anything. I'm not sure why, but we simply remained silent. "So, anything else?" Erin asked, looking around.

No one said a word and watched Erin's eyes travelling through the room to see if someone had done their homework. Sure, she didn't do it either, but I guess Erin's like that. Always expecting stuff from the others and not from her. I guess their similarities are the reason why Erin and Serena get along so well.

"I was thinking," Mikayla began, startling most of us, except Erin whose face enlightened. "Maybe the world suffered something like a change. I mean, there is a possibility that the world was how we know it in the games and something happened which change this place to what it is now."

"It's true. I believe the forces to change reality exists, didn't Dialga, Palkia and Arceus have the ability to do that?" Tyson suggested.

"Sorry to pop the bubble here, but there's no proof suggesting that happened and there's no proof that points out that actually happened," Serena popped the bubble, with a rather depressed tone. "If reality changed then the present and future did not only change but also the past. So, technically, that couldn't have happened because it never did, or at least we never know it will."

"Or we're in a separate timeline from the one in the games," Lawliet countered. "However, it brings up the question on why were teleported to this timeline and not to the normal one."

"This is more than we can handle," Erin admitted. "Remember we're a group of high school, if that's what we can call this education system, in an unknown world. As awfully exciting it sounds to finally have a clue on what happened here we're dealing with stuff that back in our world people were still making theories about. Maybe the laws here work differently, not like they do back on Earth."

Erin sighed desperately and took a seat. She grabbed one of the board games we have bought and smirked. "What about a game of Rokhu? I swear I'm going to win this time." While Serena didn't move a muscle, the rest of us got closer to the board game to have some fun.

I must admit, I felt bad for Erin. That sigh said it all; she is not in a good mental state. That's one of the greatest things about her. No matter the situation, no matter what happens, she will always smile and act cheerfully, impulsively, sometimes. I remember how the first week was. She was so nervous around Tyson and me, blushing constantly. I suppose she's shy around guys.

Talking about guys, this makes me think. What do Natalie and Takumi do when we're here? Heh, it'd be pretty funny when they find about our club and what we do, because eventually they'll find out. Maybe one of them from Earth, that'd be interesting to see.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_1__st__ March, 15:30_

Jared was awoken by a Gastly, with the sole purpose of pestering him. The boy grunted as the Pokemon chuckled mischievously, as he usually did. "Shouldn't you be in class, Jared, friend?" He taunted, knowing the school day had ended.

"Go away."

"Do I have to remind you you're in my house?"

"What'd you be doing if I wasn't here?"

"Feeling lonely."

"No one forces me to come here."

"Yet, this is still my house," Gastly countered, letting off another cheeky laugh.

"Is it so hard to let me sleep?"

"It is. Shiny's not here, so you're the only guy I can talk to right now."

"Why don't you go look for her?"

"You told me she went for food, so she's probably at the cafeteria, so that place is probably filled with people, so since I can't hypnotize so many people so they don't see me everyone will freak out, so you and I will get in trouble," the Pokemon successfully answered, flying around hyperactively.

Going to the ghost's house was an everyday routine for Jared and Shiny. Every idiot continued calling him the Possessed Soul, getting glares from several people or stutters from others. He didn't react in a particular manner, although he gets pissed when people ask him questions he doesn't want to answer.

Gastly, on the other hand, is enjoying the fact that more and more people visit him. Some throw rocks at the house, all it takes is just a little talking or hypnotizing the few people that come and push them around while they can't see him and it's all done. Sometimes his jokes go a bit too far, but Shiny and Jared constantly remind him that if he goes too far, he'll get attention from people with more power than mere students.

Shiny doesn't spend nearly as much time there as Jared does. She has other friends apart from Jared, all from 1°B and she also leaves Jared to his own on purpose, as she knows he sometimes wants to be alone. Another thing is that Jared isn't very fond of Shiny's other friends, describing them as "peace disturbers". The girl's friends aren't very fond of him either, saying he's a "weirdo" and wondering why Shiny decides to hang out with a guy like him.

Not long after the Gastly finally decided to leave Jared alone, Shiny arrived with a big cake and some tea in a pot, with some small cups. She left it at one of the broken tables and woke Jared up by pinching his nose.

"Ow!"

"Wake up, eating time."

Jared's eyes went up to see Shiny, gazing at him with a smile plastered on her face. She pulled him up and headed over to the Pokemon's destroyed chairs and began eating in the dark. Gastly opened the windows so some sunlight could enter, even though it was always cloudy in Stormkev.

"Hey, Jared, I saw Jocelyn this morning."

"Don't we see her every morning?"

"Yeah, well, she said she was sorry for making a mess here."

"She shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"Nope, and I could see by her expressions and how she talked that she also thought the same."

"And what did you say?"

"Since she is always alone and walking around in the corridors, I asked her to come."

Jared stopped drinking his tea to stare at her. "Why would she be so stupid to—"

"She'll come in a few minutes."

"Wh-wh-wh-wh…"

"I reacted the same way, I didn't even know why I asked her being so certain she wasn't going to come, but for some reason she's interested in eating cake and drinking tea, Ronah style. So, Gastly, behave yourself, as hard as it may be for you to do so."

"I don't promise anything, teeheehee!"

"You do anything to her and shit's going down, okay?" Shiny threatened the ghost Pokemon.

"Alright, alright, I won't do anything."

"Good."

* * *

_2__nd__ January of the following year, 01:45 a.m._

"You haven't changed clothes even for facing the person you believe to be behind the deaths of Hilbert and N, that's surprising."

The unchanged girl let out a snicker, looking lazily at her opponent. "I'm using blue this time. Besides, this clothing also works as a casual outfit besides some pajamas."

"It certainly doesn't look like it, Caitlin."

"Well, like if I even cared. Also, for your information, Hilbert and N aren't dead."

"Oh, they aren't? Hm, they're strong men, aren't they? Don't you think telling me this information would go against you?"

"I know you, dear friend. You don't believe me."

"I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"We aren't. What happened to that deep depression you went through, before this madness began? Didn't you learn anything from that?"

"It's none of your concern."

"What about Team Plasma? Didn't you hate them for doing what they did with Kyurem, and now you're doing it again?"

"It's a type of Pokemon I can manage with ease."

"You're forcing the poor thing."

"When did you care so much for other ones beside you?"

"I always did."

Both trainers were in a very wide VIP area for, obviously, important people, in the best hotel Saffron City could offer. There were several couches around, with a big, round Jacuzzi in the middle. The room was in the highest floor of the building, and the walls were all made of glass. The trainer had Kyurem in front of him, manipulated the same way Dialga and Palkia were. At the other side of the room, Caitlin had her Metagross next to her, grabbing on to a purple orb fiercely.

**Song: Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Fate of the Unknown**

"One last question. Why did you tell me about Hilbert and N if there is the possibility I DO believe you?"

"Because I'm sure I'll kill you."

The Metagross jumped high in the air towards the Possessed Kyurem, preparing his arm for an impact. The legendary couldn't dodge the move and was hit hardly by the Pokemon's arm. Not wasting a moment, the Metagross was thrown back by a cold, icy wind, throwing him a few meters back. Kyurem attempted to slash the Pokemon, but the pseudo-legendary answered him with a headbutt.

"They don't call them pseudo-legendaries for nothing, I guess," Caitlin's enemy admitted, with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He slowly moved his left arm, which seemed to be pale, a bit blue even.

"So, when are you going to attack me? Do you think I don't see the Blizz on your left arm?"

"What do you have inside that hat of yours, besides hair, lady?"

Caitlin's enemy charged at full speed at her evading the fighting Pokemon, charging an icy, cold beam on his hand. The girl smiled as she charged an unperceivable beam. At the same time, they both launched their type respective beams, which filled the room with smoke, allowing them to charge at each other to make physical contact.

"Using the same strategy as me won't work!" Caitlin shouted.

Two pink blades appeared on her hand as she ran towards her old friend. After the smoke cleared out, he appeared from the sky, falling right above her with a spear on his hand. Caitlin blocked the attack with her blades, which she continued doing a couple more times. In the midst of that, the Elite Four member managed to push her enemy a few meters back. She took advantage of this extra time and used telekinesis to lift him from the floor and made him levitate. As soon as he realized that he was in the air, he summoned a blizzard which hit Caitlin hard, making her fall and bleed from several places.

The foe panted heavily, tired from the very strong attack. He grabbed Caitlin by her hair and kicked her face, laughing manically. However, he was surprised as the psychic trainer's body began glowing fiercely, as she slowly stood up with a very angry expression and pushed the ice trainer against a wall, breaking several of his ribs.

Both severally wounded and with blood dropping from their mouths, the two of the run with the last of their breaths towards each other, Caitlin with blades in hand.

Shouting at the top of their lungs, the blades and the ice spear clashed, leaving them both standing in front of each other, with the intention to kill very noticeable in their eyes. Caitlin jumped back and charged again for another physical attack, with the end result being the same: both enemies trying to best each other's strength. Eventually, they both jumped again. But the ice-type trainer had a different strategy in mind.

Before Caitlin could reach him, her enemy threw his spear and it hit her leg. She fell to the floor but before that she materialized a psychic wave, making more of the foe's blood splattered on the room.

She knew that the Ice type trainer had an advantage over her, being much more agile allowing for his physical attacks to strike easily on him. She had only one thing left to do.

"METAGROSS, USE EARTHQUAKE!"

The building began moving violently as several columns from the first floor fell, making the building collapse to its right side. The trainer saw as the Legendary Pokemon broke the glass and fell of the slowly falling building. Caitling stuck her blades on the floor as the hotel fell.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP SO EASILY!"

Her enemy started to climb with several spears to get to her, with the challenge of at least killing her while he dies. The girl didn't have any strength left to attack his mind so she had to stab him. She pulled her blades and stepped on his enemy, now on a vertical position. She made him drop his spears as he jumped towards her, breaking the glass on the left side of the building and now falling off from this side, but not inside of the hotel.

Caitlin didn't lose any time and stabbed his chest, both of them falling quickly towards the already collapsed building. She smirked as her dress was covered in blood, tears dropping from her eyes as they fell to their doom.

**End of song.**

* * *

_1__st__ March, 08:23_

Hilda smiled very slightly even while seeing Hilbert's and Natural's unconscious body, filled to the brim with bandages preventing them from losing more blood. Something had attacked them, something very bad.

Another problem is that they were found at least 12 hours after the attack. With no medical attention and being wounded so badly, how did they survive? They'd have died in an hour or so, no doubt. Hilda was glad that they survived, but that doubt still stood out. She didn't believe in miracles, there is no scientific way they could've lived through that. Yet, there they were, with their eyes closed, being attended by several doctors in the Rados Opelucid City Hospital.

Not long enough after she saved them, Caitlin arrived, looking as sleepy as always. However, there was one thing that stood out of her this day, and it was her attitude. The tone in her voice was one of a curious one, even worried, strange for the Elite Four member to act like that. She told her that for some reason it didn't take long for Iris to inform the Elite Four that something had gone terribly wrong to the heroes that saved Unova.

"Still, it's pretty idiotic for her to also tell the rest of Elite Four about this. Being an Elite Four member isn't something you'd like to tell your children, not anymore," she admitted, with her voice as plain and as lifeless as ever.

"What happened to Shauntal, Grimsley and Marshall?" The Pokemon Master asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Marshall is probably training at some obscure place in Kanto, probably a Fighting Dojo. As for Grimsley, he talked to me about some silly stuff about reaching the light, so I suppose he probably committed suicide or did some other weird thing. Shauntal decided to go for the writing carrier, but she seemed more interested in the amounts of money she'd gain from that. Either way, it's none of my business."

"Must be hard…you know, being without your partners for so much time."

"It is not, at all. Really, I'm always outside the League and there are no challengers, obviously. So it basically is like if I was not there."

After a little more chit chatter, Caitlin took a few pictures of the two boys and headed off. She told her friend that she would investigate closely about this thing, as if it was probably something they should really be preoccupied.

_Caitlin must know something about this. There's no other way she'd act like this._

* * *

**Author Notes: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo that's it. The fight at the end was basically like a premonition. The battle happens next year from the timeline the OCs have in the story.**

**Basically, you'll see this again near the end of the story. Close to it, not exactly the last chapters, but near it.**

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review! Always helps!**


End file.
